


In the Lap of Luxury

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom JJ, Degradation, Eating out, Emily is a Trophy Wife, Escort, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fake Dating, Fingering, Harness, I know! switching it up!, Interpol - Freeform, JJ is a High-End Escort, Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, There is a case, Top Emily, Undercover, but this is really about the smut, degradation kink, sugar baby JJ, sugar mama Emily, two cases
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath
Summary: Instead of joining the BAU after Doyle, Emily takes another undercover case with Interpol. This time, she's going undercover as herself. She's married Gabor Farkas, the American ambassador to Hungary (and a sex trafficker), in order to get information and track down the rest of the ring. Unfortunately, she's been with him for two years and hasn't found anything. Instead, she's bored, frustrated, and lonely, tired of being a trophy wife to someone who is never around. So, she hires an escort that can keep her company and give her as much sex as she wants. That escort? JJ. The thing is... Emily doesn't know that JJ is undercover, too.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 98
Kudos: 331





	1. Silver

**Author's Note:**

> listen, the premise is weak, but the fic is going to be so good lmao  
> This one is for my Bestie, Jess, who wanted a fic with bottom JJ

The sound of high heels on marble echoes through the house, bouncing off well-kept wallpaper and mahogany wainscoting. Expensive art hangs on the walls between gleaming bronze sconces. The sound carries all the way up to the fourth floor of the townhouse where Emily Prentiss lives with Gabor Farkas, the American ambassador to Hungary.

It’s a beautiful house, as old as it is big. The top floor was under construction, closed as the rooms were being remodeled. The third floor had three guest bedrooms, an extra office for any visitor to use, and a small gym. Personal bedrooms were on the second floor, along with Emily’s personal library, and their private living room. On the first floor, everything was immaculate and presentational. Visitors were greeted with a small sitting room that led into a large kitchen, and beyond that was the dining room, rarely used, but always set. Gabor’s office was locked away behind large wooden doors that hid a conference table and massive desk.

All of it was fake.

Emily Prentiss had finished her undercover intelligence work in Tuscany four years ago. It had been rough and taken a lot out of her, but it had proven to be something she was good at. The JTF-12 had been offered another case, and ambassador who was involved in a sex trafficking ring, and Emily had taken on a new identity. Well, she went back to being Emily Prentiss, and that was someone she hadn’t been in a while.

Only 6 people in the world knew that she worked for Interpol. As far as the world knew, Emily Prentiss had left the FBI in 2001 and spent 5 years living in India, doing whatever it was that young, rich daughters of politicians do abroad. In 2006, she reappeared in DC at Ambassador Prentiss’ annual spring ball. That’s where she had met Gabor.

He wasn’t particularly handsome, or kind, or interesting, but he was an international sex trafficker who was using his position for illegal purposes. So, she’d wined him, dined him, and married him to get as close as possible. Two years after meeting him, she was still living in his house in Dupont, playing the good trophy wife and socialite. It was mind numbingly boring.

Emily stopped in front of Gabor’s office doors, sticking her hands in the pocket of her blazer. She couldn’t complain about the quality of life. Her wardrobe was luxurious, and beautiful. Even though she was spending the day at home, she wore a silk blouse, wide-legged dress pants and stiletto heels. It made her feel less like a homebody.

She loved lazing her days away as much as anyone, but it had gotten old after a few months. Now, she forced herself to wake up early, do her make-up, dress well, and keep a schedule. Emily used the home gym, read, cooked lunch, went to yoga, and tried to tell herself that she was making progress on her case. As she pulled her lockpicking tools from her pocket, she knew it was a lie.

Gabor shared almost nothing with her. If she hadn’t been briefed, she might not have known he was a criminal. He kept his office locked at all hours and his most incriminating paperwork in a safe beyond that. Still, it was 1pm, and that meant it was time for her to look through his office.

She unlocked it easily, entering silently and closing the door behind her. Gabor was going to be working late, as per usual, so she wasn’t worried about getting caught. Her training made her cautious, though, and she made sure her footsteps were silent as they crossed the large office to Gabor’s desk. Nothing much would have changed from the day before’s visit, but maybe he’d left something new during the night.

With a heavy sigh, she stopped behind his desk and stared blankly at unmarked files. Her life was dull. As terrible as it had been to play at being Doyle’s kept woman, at least she’d been out in the world, in the fresh air of Southern Italy, and she’d been able to take in the culture. DC was boring by comparison and Gabor was rarely actually around to watch. It made learning anything difficult, but at least she didn’t have to sleep with him. Gabor preferred his women terrified and trembling.

Emily tossed her hair over her shoulder. If she didn’t find a source of entertainment soon, she would die. Well, a source of entertainment that wasn’t her mother, whose thumb she found herself under again. The only people Emily talked to were her mother, her team, and Gabor, when he was home. She was restless, full of pent up energy, and she was lonely. 

Pushing her maudlin thoughts away, she started looking through the files to see if there was anything new. Nothing seemed out of place, but, when she opened the top right drawer of the desk, she saw a business card. That was definitely new and out of place.

She picked it up carefully, looking closely. It was well-made, embossed gold letters pressed into thick, textured white cardstock. Jennifer Jacobson. Personal Companion. The address on the card was downtown. Emily knew exactly what that meant.

Jennifer was an escort, and she was probably incredibly expensive if her card had ended up in Gabor’s desk. Wondering if she should be upset that Gabor would consider cheating on her, Emily turned the card over. In a looping, feminine scrawl were the words, ‘Can’t wait to meet you!” There was a perfect, pink lipstick kiss and a time and date. January 11th, 2008 at 3:00pm.

That was today. Emily checked her gold watch. It was only 1:12pm now. She wasn’t sure what to do with the card and the approaching appointment. Gabor clearly wasn’t going because he was at work, and she knew that because Clyde had eyes on him while he was at work. Emily stared at the card, feeling the weight of it. 

She knew this type of escort from her time as the ambassador’s daughter. All the men had women on the side that they paid to wait around for them. These escorts acted as girlfriends to these men, kept women ready to listen and touch. She’d even known a few. Emily brushed her thumb over Jennifer’s name.

Maybe that’s what she needed right now. Emily could use someone who was always there when Emily wanted her. They could have sex, Emily could take her to museums, and she could finally have someone new to talk to. The only problem was that it was probably breaking a rule or two. How could she be undercover as an ambassador’s wife _and_ be pursuing her own pleasure?

The thought annoyed her. She was so tired of being alone in this huge house with nothing to do, but look through drawers and do yoga. It was frustrating to make no progress after two years, to give up her life for this even though she knew it was important. It had been years since she’d had sex with a woman. Emily’s fingers tightened around the card. She deserved this, and a meeting couldn’t hurt. If anyone asked, she’d say that she was trying to learn more about how Gabor spent his time.

She was moving before she realized it, heading out of the office doors and locking them quickly. It would take her a bit to get downtown in afternoon traffic. Emily tucked the business card into her blazer pocket and went to the front door. Her purse sat on a small table beside the door and she dug through it to make sure everything she needed was there. It was, so she put on her coat, slid her purse onto her shoulder and left the house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three hours later, Emily stood in front of Jennifer Jacobson’s apartment, nervously gripping the bottle of scotch she’d bought on her way. Now that she was standing in front of the door, she wasn’t so sure that this was a good idea. She’d never done something so self-indulgent while undercover before. What if this ended up throwing off the whole case?

Her desire to have some company, and sex, won out over her sense of duty, and she knocked on the door. It only took a second for Jennifer to open the door. Emily was so stunned by how beautiful she was that she almost missed the confusion that flickered across the escort’s face.

Jennifer was almost naked, only wearing lacy white lingerie and a sheer oversized robe. Her long hair tumbled over her shoulders, making her look like an angel. Emily swallowed, suddenly feeling overdressed. She could see so much of Jennifer, her silhouette accentuated by the way the robe hung off her. Emily’s hands itched to unwrap her.

“Yes?” Jennifer asked, tucking her perfectly curled, honey-colored hair behind her ear. “Can I help you?”

Emily realized that Jennifer had been expecting Gabor and smiled. “You have an appointment with my husband,” she said. Jennifer’s eyes widened and Emily continued quickly. “Don’t worry. I’m not here to cause any trouble. I’m… Actually, he isn’t coming, but I was hoping that I could take his place.” Another thought crossed her mind and she frowned. “If you take women as clients.”

Jennifer’s face shifted into an easy smile and she stepped back, opening the door for Emily to enter. “I do. Come in.”

“Thank you.”

Emily walked into the apartment, looking around. It was large, with light wood floors, clean white furniture, and large, green plants that added life. The living room looked similar to Emily’s, clearly built to make business meetings seem personal, but not actually used by Jennifer when she was alone. In one corner of the room was a large kitchen, a breakfast bar separating it from the living space. The far wall of Jennifer’s apartment was entirely glass, giving them a view of downtown DC. It was a beautiful apartment, expensive and just impersonal enough to make anyone comfortable.

“Can I take your purse and coat?” Jennifer asked her.

Nodding, Emily handed over her purse before taking her coat off, carefully switching the scotch bottle between her hands. “This is for you,” she told Jennifer once her things were hung on the coat rack by the door. “I have to admit, I’m a little out of practice.”

Jennifer grinned at her, eyes lighting up, and she took the bottle. “Thank you! Would you like a glass now?”

“Sure.”

“Have a seat.” Jennifer threw her a flirty smile over her shoulder and nodded to the couch. “I’ll bring you your glass.”

“Thank you,” Emily said quietly. She made it halfway to the couch before pausing and turning back to the other woman. “My name is Emily,” she told her with an awkward smile. “Emily Prentiss.”

Jennifer chuckled as she opened the bottle of scotch. “Hello, Emily. I’m guessing you know _my_ name, but, please, call me JJ.”

“JJ,” Emily repeated, moving to the couch. “I like that. It suits you.”

“I think so, too.” Pouring their glasses, JJ closed the bottle again. She smiled at Emily as she walked to the living room. “Here you go,” she said, handing Emily a crystal tumbler before moving to sit in an armchair. JJ curled her legs under her. She sipped her drink and hummed. “That’s amazing. Thank you.”

“Of course.” Emily took her own sip, glad for the warmth that filled her chest. Crossing her legs, she smiled at JJ. “I’m not sure what to say.”

JJ chuckled, shrugging. Her robe slipped off her shoulder, revealing a smooth skin. “Think of this as a first date, Emily. Tell me what you’re looking for.”

Running her eyes over JJ, Emily took in her long, toned body, and the casual way she managed to look absolutely stunning. “Company, I guess,” she started. “I’d like to spend time with you, talk, maybe take you out to the theatre and museums.” She watched as JJ sipped her drink again, pink lips wet with scotch. “It would make me really happy to buy you nice things.”

“I’d appreciate that,” JJ told her, eyes sparkling. “Do you… have any interest in sex?”

Emily’s eyes widened at the direct question. “I would,” she answered slowly. “I have a lot of interest in having sex with you.”

Jennifer laughed loudly at the awkward wording, and Emily laughed, too. The tension eased from the air as they chuckled together, drinking slowly. Emily had been worried that this would be incredibly awkward, and that she’d make an ass out of herself, but JJ was easy to talk to. That was probably why she was doing this. She could read people really well.

“That’s good,” JJ said, setting her glass down on the side table. “Can I ask another question?”

Emily finished her drink and put her glass on the coffee table. She nodded. “Of course.”

“Is this your first time seeing an escort?”

“It isn’t,” she answered, thinking about the women she’d hired for a few nights when she was younger. It had always pissed her mother off when they left in the morning, and Emily always tipped well for that. “I’ve seen a few. Not in a few years, though. I’ve been… occupied.”

Something flickered through JJ’s eyes, but disappeared quickly. “What made you decide to come today? If that’s not too personal. I think we should get to know each other, don’t you?”

Emily’s stomach clenched at the question. “My husband is away a lot,” she answered truthfully, “and I’d like someone to talk to. I’ve recently fallen out of touch with the people I was close to, so I just need someone to talk to and a place where I can blow off some steam.”

“I see,” JJ said quietly, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. She looked at Emily thoughtfully for a moment, appraising her. “I can do that.”

“I’m glad.” Realizing that she was just grinning dumbly, Emily cleared her throat, straightening up. “And what about you? What are you expecting from me?”

JJ smiled at the question, raising an eyebrow. “Well, we already mentioned gifts… I’m always available to you, but I do require at least two visits a week.” She pouted, blinking her sparkling blue eyes. “So I don’t get lonely.”

“We wouldn’t want that,” Emily agreed with a chuckle. 

“My monthly fee is $30,000,” JJ told her. “Will that be alright?”

It was a lot of money, but Emily was literally getting paid to spend Gabor’s money at the moment. Being rich was pointless if her fortune just sat stagnant in her bank account. That’s what she told herself anyway. Besides, how long would she do this for? She wasn’t going to see JJ forever. It wasn’t a big deal. Emily had the means, the time, and the desire to hire JJ. So, she was going to.

“That’s fine,” she said, smiling. JJ grinned at her and Emily’s smile grew. “You’ll take me on, then?”

“I will.” Standing, JJ held her hand out. “Now that we’ve settled on an arrangement, why don’t we move this to the bedroom? I’m sure you won’t think less of me for kissing on the first date?”

Emily just chuckled in response and took JJ’s hand, letting the blonde lead her down a hallway. They passed an open door, and Emily saw JJ’s private living room. She only got a quick glimpse of a couch and a bookshelf. Art hung along the highway, but Emily barely saw any of it. She was too focused on the sway of JJ’s hips, the way her robe hung down of her shoulders to show off her back muscles, and the soft smell of honeysuckle that trailed behind her.

They entered JJ’s bedroom, and Emily did her best to look around. The room was large with several white rugs covering the wood floor. Doors lined one wall, and a desk sat against the other. A four-poster bed sat in the center of the room, covered in a soft pink bedspread and too many decorative pillows. JJ turned to smile at Emily.

“Why don’t you undress while I get the bed ready?” She ran her hands down Emily’s arms. “You can put your things on the chair.”

Emily glanced over her shoulder to see a white armchair beside the door. “Okay,” she said, feeling cold as soon as JJ’s hands left her. 

She moved to the chair and took her blazer off, setting it down carefully. It felt odd to undress herself, so she moved as quickly as possible without seeming weird. Emily kicked her shoes off and took the rest of her clothing off, leaving her lacy black lingerie. She knew it stood out against her skin and showed off her curves.

Turning back to the bed, she swallowed a gasp. JJ had removed all the decorative pillows before taking their place, sitting up against the headboard. She looked like a goddess, skin glowing against pink sheets. Her robe had disappeared somewhere and all she was left in was her strappy white lingerie.

“Come here,” JJ said, holding a hand out to her. “I want to touch you.”

Emily crossed the room and climbed onto the bed, crawling up to straddle JJ’s lap. She stared down at the blonde as heat pooled in her stomach. JJ’s hands spread over her stomach, fingertips tickling the lace at the bottom of Emily’s bralet. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Emily leaned down and kissed JJ gently.

“You look so good,” Emily mumbled against JJ’s lips. “Do you always wear white?”

They kissed softly for a moment before JJ answered. “I have other colors. Is there any you’d prefer?”

“I think you’d look amazing in anything,” Emily said, smiling. She brushed her hands down JJ’s chest, tracing along silk straps. “I think you’d look even better in nothing at all.”

“I can do that.” JJ tugged her down for another quick kiss. She cupped Emily’s face, tearing her lips away. Wide blue eyes blinked up at Emily. “Unless… You want to take this off me?”

“Not yet.”

She crashed their lips together, nipping JJ’s bottom lip and sucking it into her mouth. Their bodies pressed together, Emily’s hands covering JJ’s chest and pulling a moan from her. When JJ’s mouth opened, Emily pushed her tongue inside, deepening the kiss. This time, she swallowed JJ’s moan, returning it with one of her own.

It had been so long since she’d touched another woman like this that she felt a little out of control. Pushing her hands in JJ’s hair, Emily tugged lightly to test the waters. When JJ’s hips bucked up into Emily’s, she tugged harder until JJ groaned. Emily wanted to claim JJ, leave proof that JJ was hers now.

Tearing her mouth away, Emily looked down into JJ’s eyes. “Can I leave marks?” she asked quietly. “Are you ok with that? Bites, hickeys, things like that?”

Something passed across JJ’s face, disappearing beneath a cheeky smile. “Of course.”

“Okay,” Emily muttered, sitting back and dropping her hands. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

Rolling her eyes, Emily lifted JJ’s chin with a finger, making her look her in the eyes. “Don’t say something is ok when it’s not. I know this is business, but I want this to be good for you, too. You’re allowed to say no at any time, about anything. If you’re uncomfortable, then I’m uncomfortable. Okay?”

JJ grinned, a blush spreading across her face. “Okay.” She gripped Emily’s waist. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Emily kissed her again, tangling her hands back in JJ’s perfect hair. “You’re my girl now. I have to treat you right. So, is it ok?”

JJ nodded and Emily took her at her word. She tugged JJ’s head to the side, so she had better access to her neck. Leaning in, she sucked right below JJ’s jaw. She moaned when JJ’s nails dug into her back, teeth scraping the sensitive skin. Emily pulled away, satisfied when she saw the red spot standing out against golden skin.

Continuing down JJ’s neck, Emily left a trail of hickeys, taking pleasure in the small whimpers above her. She could feel JJ’s nails dragging down her back and hoped she wasn’t leaving marks. If she did, Emily would just have to wear a t-shirt over the tank top she usually wore to yoga. She pushed the logic out of her mind and moved further down the blonde’s perfect body.

She tugged down the straps of JJ’s bra, pulling them down JJ’s long arms until she was free. As soon as her breasts were uncovered, Emily’s mouth was on them. She sucked hard on a rosy nipple, feeling satisfied when JJ moaned loudly, hands flying into Emily’s hair. Emily grinned against JJ’s skin.

“You like it a little rough, don’t you?”

JJ nodded, arching her back into Emily’s mouth. “Yes,” she gasped, “I do. I really do.”

“Good.”

She switched to JJ’s other breast, licking the underside and moaning at the taste of her skin. Her hand covered the breast she’d left, wanting to make sure JJ felt as good as possible. Emily was ecstatic to be kissing a woman’s breasts like this, and she made sure to lavish attention on JJ’s chest, making her squirm and whine.

“That feels so good,” JJ sighed, spreading her legs so Emily could move further down. “God, you’re good at that.”

Emily knew that JJ was getting paid to say that, but she still took pleasure in the gravel of her voice and the way her chest was heaving as she panted. She was determined to make JJ feel good. Making women feel good was Emily’s favorite thing to do, and she was great at it. JJ moaned again as Emily bit the soft curve of her waist.

She tugged down the rest of JJ’s lingerie, pulling it down her hips and off her long, long legs. Once JJ was free, Emily tossed it aside, not caring where it landed. All she cared about was tasting the other woman, learning what she liked and what she wanted. Gripping JJ’s thighs, Emily pulled her down the bed, making her gasp at the sudden movement.

Emily situated herself between JJ’s legs, spreading them wide. She looked up the woman’s perfect body as she dragged her tongue through JJ’s wetness, their eyes locked together. JJ groaned at the feeling, hands clenching in the sheets.

“That’s amazing,” JJ whimpered when Emily dipped her tongue into her. “That’s good.”

Trusting JJ’s feedback, Emily wrapped her lips around JJ’s clit sucking hard until the blonde’s hips jerked. She was glad to see how wet JJ was. The blonde might be exaggerating her responses, but her body wasn’t lying. She was enjoying herself, and enjoying what Emily was doing. The thought made Emily work harder, trying her best to make JJ come quickly.

She could feel her face growing wet as she licked and sucked. One of JJ’s hands tangled in her hair, pulling sharply when Emily hit a spot she liked. Focusing her attention there, Emily made JJ fall apart, thighs quivering and curses spilling from her lips. She kept going until JJ gasped her name, tugging Emily’s head away.

“Do I pass your test?” Emily asked smugly, wiping JJ’s arousal off her face. She moved up again, covering JJ’s body with her own. “I can keep going if you’d like?”

JJ chuckled, reaching up to cup the back of Emily’s head and tug her down. “You pass,” she murmured, eyes fluttering shut, “but I’d love a few more examples of your skill.”

They kissed again, Emily’s hips pushing into JJ’s. She could feel JJ hot and wet against her stomach and moaned at the contact. She knew that she was just as wet, but she wanted to make JJ come again before she asked for anything in return. Moving her hips slowly, she moaned as JJ squirmed against her, trying to get more friction.

Emily reached between them and easily slipped two fingers inside JJ. The blonde moaned, body jerking. Emily lifted herself up so she could watch carefully. She curled her fingers, memorizing JJ’s breathy sigh and lip tremble. Doing it again, she was satisfied when JJ did the same thing.

“More,” JJ begged, hand yanking Emily’s hair. “Fuck, Emily, that’s so good. Give me more.”

Adding a third finger, Emily gasped when JJ arched off the bed, throaty moan ripping from her mouth. Emily fucked her quickly, making her small breasts bounce. JJ dug her heels into the bed so she could thrust up into Emily’s fingers.

“You look so good like this,” Emily groaned, straddling JJ’s thigh. She rode JJ’s lean thigh, finding the rhythm with her thrusts. “God, you look so fucking hot.”

“Let me touch you,” JJ whined, pushing aside Emily’s lace underwear to rub her clit. “You’re so wet.” She gasped, head slamming into the pillows as Emily hit a spot deep inside. “ _Emily._ Just like that. That’s what I like.”

Emily kept her fast, hard pace, fucking JJ with three fingers, and rode JJ’s hand, rutting against it desperately. “You’re going to make me come,” Emily stuttered, grinding down on JJ’s twitching fingers. “You feel so good.”

“Please,” JJ said, doing her best to keep her eyes open. “Come with me. I want you to come with me.”

Riding JJ’s fingers, Emily whimpered as she raced toward her orgasm. Her thumb brushed over JJ’s clit and JJ came with a sharp cry, doing her best to keep touching Emily. A moment later, Emily followed her over the edge, tossing her head back as her orgasm took her breath. They gasped together, bodies twitching.

Emily fell forward, dropping her head onto JJ’s shoulders and pulling her fingers out. Wrapping her arms around Emily, JJ pulled her down, making her rest her weight on the blonde. They were sticky with sweat and too hot to be this close, but Emily didn’t care. She was surrounded by the smell of sex and the feel off JJ and that’s all that mattered to her.

“Fuck, I needed that,” Emily sighed, nuzzling her nose into JJ’s neck. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” JJ replied, dragging her fingers down Emily’s back. “You’ve passed your trial, but did I?”

Lifting her head, Emily placed a quick kiss to JJ’s lips. “With flying colors. Are we in business then?”

“We are.” JJ kissed Emily again. “I’m yours for as long as you want me.”

Emily chuckled, moving her attention to JJ’s neck again. She was looking forward to the rest of her undercover work now that she had someone to keep her company. It was still breaking the rules, and she’d need to tell Tsia eventually, but right now, she only cared about the woman beneath her.


	2. The Reality of the Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support on the first chapter! I'm not entirely sure how long this fic is going to end up. I know how it ends, but I think we're going to go on a (sexy) journey to get there!

JJ stared up at her ceiling, body throbbing with bite marks and bruises. Emily had made her come six times before she’d finally tapped out, begging for mercy. JJ hadn’t even had to do much to Emily, the dark-haired woman focused on JJ’s pleasure instead. It had definitely been a workout. She’d just had the best sex of her life and it had been with a serial killer.

When she’d accepted the undercover mission, JJ knew that she’d have to have sex with their unsub, but she’d expected it to be mediocre at best. Their team had thought Farkas was the killer, expecting him to show up. No one had expected his hot as hell trophy wife to be their unsub.

JJ wasn’t sure how she felt about having sex with a killer. The thought had made her apprehensive originally, but knowing that she had no real attraction or interest in Farkas made it easier to take. She was still confident that she wasn’t going to fall in love with Emily, but she’d really enjoyed having sex with her and she wasn’t sure what that meant. Maybe it didn’t have to mean anything.

Soon, she’d have to turn the bedroom mic back on, but as soon as she did that, her team would come in. JJ needed another minute to recover. Emily had dressed and left once she was satisfied, leaving JJ immobile and exhausted. 

Was this going to be the whole case? JJ getting fucked senseless until they had the evidence they needed to put her away? It felt wrong to be excited about that, but Emily was amazing in bed and JJ hadn’t dated anyone since she broke up with Will.

Besides, Emily may not even be the unsub. It  _ could  _ still be Farkas, and sleeping with Emily could get them information by proxy. That’s what she told herself anyway.

With a sigh, she sat up, body protesting the movement. She was still trembling, but she turned her bedside lamp off, turning off the signal that blocked the microphone. “Okay,” she said into the silent room, “you can come in. I need a shower, though.”

Climbing off the large bed, she made her way into the bathroom, heading straight for the shower. She knew that if she looked into the mirror, she’d see exactly what Emily did to her, but she didn’t have the time to take stock of everything. JJ showered quickly, washing away the smell of sex and sweat. It was awkward enough that her whole team knew that she had sex and would see the bruises; she didn’t need them smelling it on her, too.

When she was clean, she dried herself off in front of the mirror, looking at all the bites and bruises. There was no way to hide this from the team without taking a while to do her make-up. With a heavy sigh, she finished drying her hair, put the towel on its rack and headed back into her bedroom.

The best part of this undercover mission was getting to live in such a nice apartment. JJ’s apartment was tiny, really just a place to sleep between cases. This place was huge and she got to wear clothing that was nicer than anything she’d ever owned. The Bureau was giving her a weekly stipend and JJ had big plans to buy name brand groceries. 

Laughing at herself, she dressed quickly, choosing silk shorts and a lace bralet. Putting her robe back on, she headed for the living room. As she walked down the hallway, she could hear the voices of her team. She took a deep breath before stepping out of the hall and facing them.

Penelope and Reid were sitting on the couch, looking at a laptop. Hotch was looking out of the glass wall as the sun began to set, arms crossed and eyebrows drawn down. Rossi and Morgan were standing behind him, talking quietly. JJ was glad to see her team. 

After she broke up with Will, JJ had focused on her career, throwing herself into work. By the time JJ had seen him again in Miami, she was a profiler. A part of her wished she’d stayed with Will, but he’d wanted more from her than she was willing to give. It was better for both of them to focus on their careers.

Being a profiler hadn’t been too exciting so far, but this was her first big mission and she could already tell it was going to be rough. They knew going in that this would be a long case. The unsub killed a high-end escort every two years, so JJ could be undercover for years. If she got to have sex with Emily for the entire time, then she couldn’t be too upset.

“Hey, guys,” she said casually, trying not to sound embarrassed at her appearance. They looked at her, eyes widening as they took in her lack of clothing and plethora of injuries. Reid opened his mouth, but JJ cut him off. “They’re not- It’s fine. She didn’t hurt me.”

“You sure about that?” Morgan asked her, smirking. “Looks like you took a beating.”

Not dignifying that with an answer, JJ just rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. “I thought Farkas was the unsub.”

Hotch cleared his throat, turning to watch her get a glass of water. “So did we. He fits the profile, but so does Emily Prentiss. She’s rich, connected, and has had plenty of opportunity.”

“There’s barely a trace of her since the killing started,” Garcia added, frowning. “It looks like she was traveling around Europe and living in London, but there aren’t any pictures and I can’t find an address. It could be a cover for something else.”

“Was Farkas in America during that time?” JJ asked. She leaned on the kitchen counter, looking at the team. “It could still be Farkas.”

Garcia shook her head. “No, he was on assignment in Hungary. He made a few trips back, but it doesn’t look like he would have had the time to have a full time escort.”

“Did Prentiss say anything that points to her being the unsub?” Rossi asked her, sticking his hands in his pocket.

Finishing her water, JJ put the glass in the sink. She thought back to their conversation, trying to push through the post-sex fog in her mind to remember what Emily had said. There were a couple of things that had stood out.

Nodding, she walked to the living room and sat in the armchair. “She did,” JJ told them, smiling as Hotch avoided looking at her. “She said that she’d seen escorts before, but she’s been ‘occupied’ for a while. I think she also mentioned falling out of touch with someone she was close to, and she wanted a place where she could blow off steam.”

“That sounds right,” Morgan said. He turned to Hotch. “I think it’s her. We should keep JJ undercover and see what she can learn.”

Hotch frowned and turned to Rossi. “What do you think?”

“I think JJ is our best bet to learn more,” he answered, gesturing to the blonde. “Whether it’s Farkas or Prentiss, she’s going to be able to pull information out of her.”

Reid looked at JJ, smiling nervously. “Are you alright with engaging in a relationship, albeit a false one, with a woman?”

Garcia laughed, waving a hand over JJ. “Do you not see her?” she asked Reid. “She obviously just got fucked six ways to Sunday. I’d say she’s more than ok with it.”

“Um,” JJ said quietly, “can we not talk about that? The sex isn’t what’s important here.” She smiles at Hotch. “I’m comfortable with staying undercover.” When it looked like he was about to protest, she cut him off. “Hotch, I’m bisexual, so don’t worry about making me uncomfortable. I’m also a professional, and a profiler, I can take care of myself.”

“Well,” he replied, coughing into his fist, “good. Your sexual orientation doesn’t matter. I mean, it  _ matters,  _ of course, but not to- It’s-”

“Deep breath, Hotch,” Morgan chuckled. He patted Hotch on the back and raised an eyebrow at JJ. “I didn’t know you liked women.”

Reid spoke up from the couch. “Actually, a large percentage of the Bureau identifies as some form of gay.”

Rossi nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets. “That’s true. I’ve met plenty of gay agents. Actually, when Gideon and I were first starting-”

“Anyway!” JJ interrupted, desperate to avoid whatever confession he was about to make. “My point was that I’m fine with continuing this case. We’ll keep doing our weekly meetings, and I’ll reach out if anything important comes up, or if I need to stop.”

Before anyone could reply, JJ’s phone rang on the side table where she’d left it earlier. It was a burner and only the team and Emily had the number. Her teammates moved closer to hear better. Answering, JJ put it on speakerphone and took a deep breath.

“Jennifer Jacobson,” she said softly. “How can I help you?”

_ “Hello, JJ, _ ” Emily’s smoky voice came through the speaker.  _ “I hope it’s alright to call you like this.” _

“Of course! You can call me anytime. Although, I do like to sleep late in the mornings.”

Emily laughed easily.  _ “I’m jealous. I realized that I left without giving you my number. It’s not fair to make this a one-way relationship.” _

JJ’s eyes flicked to her team, watching as Garcia typed away and the men all stared at her. Wincing, she looked away and let herself flirt with Emily. “Oh, you gave me plenty, but I appreciate the thought.”

_ “How soon is too soon to see you again? I know you said that you’re always available, but I don’t want to seem too eager.” _

“Do you want to come over tomorrow? I could use a massage.” JJ grinning, tracing a bite mark above her breast. “I’m really sore for some reason…”

_ “We can’t have that,”  _ Emily chuckled. JJ heard the sound of a cork popping on the other end of the line.  _ “Is 2pm ok? And what’s your policy on staying the night?” _

JJ smiled at the slight nervousness in Emily’s voice. Despite how confident Emily was in bed, she was still unsure about the ‘relationship’ part of their arrangement. “You can stay over, but I’ll expect a nice breakfast.”

_ “I can definitely provide something to eat."  _ She was silent for a moment.  _ “I’m sorry. That was terrible. I’ll order us something nice for breakfast.” _

Laughing, JJ shifted in her seat, glancing over her shoulder at the team. Garcia, Morgan, and Reid were biting back laughter at Emily’s awkwardness. Hotch was red, standing stiffly, eyes narrowed. Beside him, Rossi was shaking his head, clearly judging Emily’s lack of skill.

“I’ll eat anything you give me, Emily.” JJ stuck her tongue out at Garcia when she wiggled her eyebrows. “And 2pm is fine. I’ll be expecting you and your talented hands.”

_ “And I’ll be expecting that mouth,”  _ Emily replied.  _ “Wear… something pink. No. Wear nothing.” _

JJ blushed, heat pooling in her stomach at the memory of her orgasms. She didn’t want the team to think she was enjoying this, but at the same time, the low rasp of Emily’s voice turned her on and her body was already responding to it. Licking her lips, she saw Morgan gesture for her to respond.

“That’s not fair,” JJ said. “I’ll be naked and you’ll be fully dressed. I thought you wanted this to be a fair exchange.”

_ “I’ll undress as soon as I arrive,”  _ Emily promised. A door slammed in the background of the call.  _ “I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.” _

The call ended abruptly and JJ looked at the team. “I guess her husband came home.”

“That’s interesting,” Hotch murmured. “He doesn’t know about you. If he did, she wouldn’t have hung up so quickly. He may not know about her murders either.”

“He does work a lot,” Morgan added. “She’s got a lot of free time and free range of his bank account. We focused on him because the victims all had bracelets that had been bought by his credit card, but Emily has access to that. The previous escorts were paid in cash, so we don’t know if she paid, or if he did.”

Garcia looked up from her computer. “She has off-shore accounts that I can’t access. Her American bank accounts don’t have large withdrawals until 2006, when she reappeared in the States, but nothing between 2001 when she quit the FBI and 2006 when she came back. His bank account has huge withdrawals and deposits when no discernable pattern.”

“Four dead escorts,” Reid said, tapping his toes on the floor, “each showing signs that they were abused for about a year. No paper trail, no clues, except for the bracelets that trace back to Gabor Farkas, and therefore his wife, Emily Prentiss. The last victim was killed about a week ago. It makes sense that Prentiss would reach out now for a replacement.”

“So, I should look out for signs of violence?” JJ asked, thinking about the way Emily has asked to hurt her. 

Morgan nodded. “It may take her some time to become violent. She kills an escort every two years, but they’ve only been abused for around one year.”

“This could be a long case,” Hotch sighed, shaking his head. He met JJ’s eyes. “We’re going to have to take other cases and go out of town, so no suspicion is raised. Prentiss has connections in DC and in the Bureau. She could be watching us.”

“That’s ok,” JJ told him. “Garcia can be my point person. It won’t be suspicious for me to have a female friend.”

Garcia nodded seriously. “I’ll be monitoring the microphones, too, so if anything happens, you can call out. The lamp trigger worked, so just turn it on to stop recording in the bedroom and turn it off to start again.”

Swallowing hard, JJ tightened her grip on her phone. It was so strange to go from being a media liaison to a profiler. Now, she was the one who was going to notice everything about Emily and build a profile that would lead them to evidence. It was important to stay alert at every moment and gather as much information as possible to lock Emily away forever.

At the same time, she was going to be having sex with Emily. As much as JJ could separate sex from feelings, it would still be an entire year of intimacy and vulnerability. Would she be able to keep her head on straight? Would she need to ask for help? At least she’d have Garcia there to remind her of who she really was.

Deciding that she would drive herself crazy if she tried to plan for everything ahead of time, JJ smiled at the team and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Okay,” she said with determination. “Let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think!! I never write real plot lol so I need the feedback! Thanks!


	3. Steam Heat

Emily ripped her headphones off and tossed them onto her desk. She’d just spent four hours listening to Farkas and his men discuss business, but she had nothing to show for it. They used a code that was incredibly difficult to parse, mostly because of how mundane it was. ‘Water’ could be women, drugs, or the actual bottled-water his brother’s company sold. She was still lacking so much context and it was driving her crazy.

Before they’d bought the house, her team had bugged every room, setting up a listening station on the fourth floor. The ‘renovations’ that had been happening since they moved kept Farkas away from their set up and gave Emily somewhere to hide her evidence. Well, the evidence she was supposed to be collecting.

Farkas wouldn’t talk to her about his illegal business, and if she didn’t know going in, she may not even suspect him of anything. As far as anyone knew, he met with congressmen to discuss trade with Hungary, met with Hungarians to discuss trade with America, and met with his brother to discuss private business. He was just another ambassador, and Emily was just another ambassador’s wife.

Even though she knew it wasn’t true, the label irked her. It was exactly what she had wanted to avoid when she’d joined the FBI all those years ago. She wanted to help people, do good, and take down a few of the world’s Big Bad Guys. Now, she was a socialite again and failing to stop the Big Bad Guy she’d been assigned to.

At least she had JJ now. They’d been ‘together’ for over a week now, and Emily was feeling better than she had in a long time. So far, they’d only spent a few hours together at a time, usually having a drink and then having sex. It was easy, casual, and Emily already felt like the check she’d written was worth it. As she heard the slam of a door and the stomp of footsteps downstairs, Emily considered running away to see JJ again. She decided to wait and see how much Farkas frustrated her.

She glanced at her watch and leaned forward toward the recorder. “January 21st, 2008. 9:14pm. End Recording.”

Hitting the stop button, she sighed loudly as she stood from her chair, muscles groaning. Doing yoga regularly definitely helped keep her in shape, but it didn’t stop her muscles from hurting after sitting in a desk chair for four hours. Pretty much nothing did.

Emily left her office, locking it behind herself, and headed downstairs. Farkas’ men would be leaving quickly and it was Emily’s job as wife to see them off. It was her job to accept their leers with a cheeky smile, pretending she didn’t speak Hungarian. One day, when this job was over, she was going to punch every single one of them in their smug faces.

The thought put a grin on her face, like it always did, and she stepped off the staircase into the parlor just as the men entered into view. They smiled back at her, eyes dragging over her body. She hated every single one of Farkas’ friends and hated the way she could almost see their dirty thoughts. With a gentle laugh, she opened the front door.

“Good meeting?” she asked his brother, leaning against the open door. “Get a lot done?”

He nodded, not making eye contact. “Yes.”

With that, he left. The other five men shuffled out the door, leering at her and tipping their hats. Each one smelled like cigar smoke, whiskey, and evil. Emily just smiled at them, keeping out of reach of any wandering hands, and wishing them goodnight. She turned to look at Farkas, who was speaking quietly with his right hand man.

Andras Balog was a vile man. Emily had never seen him without grease in his hair and the shadow of a beard on his face. He wore Armani suits, but always managed to look rumbled and disheveled. His appearance mirrored his terrible personality, accentuating his empty eyes and wrinkled hands. She’d never had a pleasant conversation with him, and she was sure he knew as much as Farkas did.

Their conversation finished and Balog headed toward her and the door. He grimaced at her, eyes leaving stains as they looked her over. Stopping in front of her, he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Pants?” he asked scornfully. “A woman should wear skirts.”

Emily looked down at herself. She was wearing her usual silk blouse and wide-legged dress pants. She knew for a fact that she looked hot as hell in her outfit, and anyone would be lucky to see her like this. It wasn’t good for Balog, though. Shoving down her anger, she blinked innocently.

“My bad.”

He rolled his eyes and left the house. She was more than happy to close the door behind him, locking it and turning around to look at Farkas. He was leaning against the wall, texting on his phone. Emily’s least favorite thing about this assignment, on a long list of things she hated, was having to act like she was in love with Farkas.

She lazily made her way to him, putting one high heeled foot in front of the other, hands teasing at her belt. Her hips swayed slightly, her lips pouted flirtatiously, and her dark eyes widened. Emily knew exactly how tempting she was when she put effort in. Unfortunately, Farkas never looked up from his phone, even as her heels echoed through the living room.

“Honey?” she asked him, coming to a stop in front of him and resting her hands on his. “How was your meeting?”

“Fine,” he muttered. He glanced up at her, face softening at her smile. “It was good.”

She lifted a shoulder, leaning into him. “Yeah?”

To her annoyance, he backed away from her, showing no interest at all. Before they were married, he’d always been standoffish, and someone without an agenda may not have married him at all. Emily was annoyed that his rejection stung. She didn’t care about him, but the way he always dodged her advances was a blow to her ego.

“I’m going to be gone for the next week,” he told her without apology, tucking his cellphone into the pocket inside his blazer. “It’s business. Take care of the house.”

“Of course.” She just smiled at him and moved aside, so he could walk past her and up the stairs. “I’m going out for a moment.”

He stopped just below the second floor landing and looked down at her. “Now?” he asked her, suspicion in his voice. “Come to bed.”

His sharp order filled her with rage. Emily knew this was work, knew that she had to put up with his controlling nature, but every atom of her being strained against it. No husband of hers would tell her when she could and couldn’t go out.

“I need to pick up food for breakfast,” she managed to tell him. She let her rage turn her cheeks red, pretending like it was an embarrassed blush instead. “I was busy today and forgot.”

Rolling his eyes, he nodded. “Fine. Quickly.”

With that, he disappeared upstairs and she dropped her act, lip curling into a snarl. It had been easier to put up with Farkas, his friends, and his attitude when they’d just married and she thought this assignment would be over quickly. Now, she was chomping at the bit, going crazy in their large house. Pulling out her phone, she grabbed her coat and left the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily hurried down the hall toward JJ’s apartment, hands clenched into fists at her side. She’d called JJ and let her know how bad her mood was, explaining exactly what she wanted. Gabor always made Emily angry, but it was getting to be too much to bear. She needed an outlet, and thank God that JJ was there.

As soon as Emily knocked on the door, JJ opened it and pulled her inside. She threw herself at Emily, already naked and ready for her. With a grateful growl, Emily turned them around and pushed JJ into the door. They kissed passionately as they worked to pull Emily’s jacket off, throwing it aside as soon as she was free.

Gripping JJ’s jaw, Emily yanked her head to the side, kissing her way down a long, lean neck. Hands untucked Emily’s shirt, so JJ could cup her breasts and squeeze. The women panted together, their breathing loud in the quiet apartment. Emily sucked hard on JJ’s shoulder, drawing a moan from the naked woman.

“I can’t wait,” Emily mumbled, tearing JJ’s hands off her and dropping to her knees. “I need to taste you.”

“Please,” JJ gasped as she spread her legs and tangled her hands in Emily’s hair. “Please fuck me.”

Groaning at the request, Emily didn’t bother teasing her. She buried her face between JJ’s legs, pushing her tongue into her. It drove her crazy to find JJ already wet, and she licked her eagerly, desperate to drown her anger in her lover’s arousal.

“Fuck, that’s good,” JJ sighed, riding Emily’s face. Her hands clenched in Emily’s hair as she moaned. “Just like that, Emily.”

Listening to the woman above her, Emily kept drawing circles around JJ’s clit, salivating at the taste. The taste and smell of her was overwhelming and Emily let it distract her from her anger. Stretching her arms up, she covered JJ’s breasts, brushing her thumbs over hard nipples and dragging her nails along sensitive skin. JJ ground down on her, whimpering and twitching.

Emily knew that she was just as wet, needing JJ to touch her. She didn’t let it distract her. It was her duty to make JJ come first, and often, and make sure that she was treated well. Emily loved having a woman to care for like this and heat pooled in her stomach when she heard JJ’s mouth fall open.

“Please, Emily,” JJ whined, pushing Emily’s head closer. “I’m so close. Please make me come. I need it. I want it.”

Sucking hard on JJ’s clit, Emily felt her shudder and shake as her orgasm swept through her. She kept going, licking JJ clean and coating her face with arousal. JJ’s hands tugged her hair painfully, and Emily groaned, letting JJ pull her away.

She stood immediately, crashing their lips together. JJ moaned as she tasted herself and pushed her tongue into Emily’s mouth. Her hands deftly unbuckled Emily’s belt, opening her pants and shoving her hands into lace underwear. Emily copied her, sliding her fingers between JJ’s legs and ripping a trembling gasp from her.

“Again?” JJ asked, drawing patterns over Emily’s clit. “You really do need to let out some steam, don’t you?”

“I need to fuck you,” Emily replied, pushing three fingers into JJ, watching closely as her eyes widened and she moaned loudly. “That’s what I need. Is that a problem?”

JJ shook her head quickly and lifted a leg. Emily took it with her free hand, holding it up so she had a better angle. She fucked JJ quickly, satisfied with the way her eyes unfocused and she had to pull her hands from Emily’s pants to clutch her shoulders, clinging to her as her head fell back against the door.

“Emily,” JJ gasped, chest heaving, “I love the way you fuck me. No one fucks me like this.”

Leaning in, Emily buried her face in JJ’s neck, running her tongue over a fading hickey. She knew that JJ had to say that, but she pretended that it was true. Curling her fingers, she felt the rumble of JJ’s groan against her lips. She moved her hand to JJ’s clit, rubbing circles until JJ came with a cry, nails digging into Emily’s shoulders through the thin silk of her shirt.

As soon as she could move again, JJ fell to her knees, yanking down her pants and underwear in one swift movement. She grabbed Emily’s hips, pulling her forward and sucking hard on Emily’s sensitive skin. Emily tried not to buck forward and push JJ against the door, but it didn’t matter. The other woman leaned back, trapping herself between the door and Emily, arms wrapping around Emily’s thighs and holding her in place.

Emily growled and put her hands on the door, using it as leverage to thrust forward against JJ’s mouth. JJ stared up at her with dark eyes, hungrily devouring her. It felt so good to fuck JJ’s face like this, with the blonde more than willing to be used. Emily found her rhythm, riding JJ’s tongue and taking what she wanted.

“You look so good like this,” Emily told her, resting her forehead on the door so she could keep eye contact. “God, you look so good sucking me off like this.” JJ groaned into Emily, her nails digging into firm thighs. “You like being used, don’t you? You like making me wet? God, you’re such a slut.” The comment drew a whimper from JJ and her eyes fluttered closed. “Look at me,” Emily ordered, snapping her fingers. JJ’s eyes jumped open again, meeting hers. “That’s a good girl.”

JJ’s moan vibrated through Emily’s body, triggering her own moan and making her drop a hand down to brush JJ’s hair from her face. She watched tears form in the corner of JJ’s eyes as she ground down and started to pull away. She’d barely moved back when JJ pulled her back into place, thrusting her tongue into Emily, hands staying in place.

“Fuck,” Emily cursed as liquid heat swirled inside her. “You’re going to make me come with that pretty mouth of yours. God, JJ, you’re so fucking good.”

Emily came with a sharp grunt, eyes slamming shut. Her hips twitching and jerking as JJ kept eating her out, nuzzling her face up into Emily and humming with appreciation. When it became too much, Emily tapped JJ’s hand, prompting her to release her tight grip.

Moving back carefully, Emily pulled her underwear and pants up again. JJ stood, wiping her face with her hands, a soft smile on her face. She reached out to straighten Emily’s hair for her as she did up her pants. 

“Can you stay?” JJ asked.

Emily sighed, annoyed. “No. I told Gabor that I was picking up food for breakfast. I need to get back.”

JJ nodded, but her lower lip jutted out in a pout. “When can I see you next?”

“Actually…” Emily chewed on her lip, trying to decide how bad it would be to spend the next week with JJ. She shouldn’t, but Farkas would be out of town and Emily would just be puttering around at home anyway. “Gabor is going out of town for the next week,” she said slowly, raising an eyebrow. “What if I came and spent a week with you?”

“The whole week?” JJ repeated, a furrow appearing between her brows. 

“Forget it,” Emily muttered, finishing with her belt and stepping out of JJ’s reach. “It’s too long.”

JJ jumped forward to cup Emily’s face in her hands, smiling kindly. “Emily, I’d love that. I was just surprised. When does he leave?”

“I’m not sure,” she answered, resting her hands on JJ’s waist and moving closer. “I’ll call you? Are you sure this is ok?”

“I’m excited to spend more time with you.” JJ kissed her softly. “We can really get to know each other.”

Nodding, Emily kissed her again before moving toward where her coat lay on the floor. She put it on quickly, knowing that she’d have to wash her face before she left. When she was ready, she looked at JJ.

“Can I use your bathroom?”

JJ nodded, gesturing toward her bedroom. “Of course.”

“Thanks.”

Emily headed for the bedroom, glancing at the small living room as she passed. The door was closed this time. Walking through the bedroom, Emily glanced at the small lamp on the bedside table. It was on, despite the overhead light being on, too. Figuring that JJ had left it on by accident, she went to it and turned it off for her.

It only took her a moment to wash her face with a damp cloth, and then she looked around the bathroom. It was large, with a white marble floor, a large jacuzzi tub, and a shower tucked into one corner. Like the living room, potted plants filled empty space, bringing life to the otherwise cold room. Perfumes, make-up, and various creams sat on a small vanity against one wall. Emily recognized many of the brands and almost whistled at how much money JJ spent on them. Clearly, the money was being well-spent.

Emily remembered herself and hurried back to the living room. JJ was in her kitchen, sipping the scotch that Emily had given her at their first meeting. With a smile, Emily took it from her, drinking some before handing it back.

“That was a gift for _me,”_ JJ laughed, setting the glass down and wrapping her arms around Emily’s shoulders. She pouted again, batting her eyelashes playfully. “Are you sure you have to go?”

“Unfortunately,” Emily replied. She kissed her, savoring the feel of her soft lips and the way her fingers lightly scratched at the back of Emily’s neck. “I’ll call you as soon as I know, ok? You’ll be sick of me by the end of the week.”

“I doubt it.” JJ pressed herself against Emily, naked body warm even through Emily’s clothing. “I definitely won’t get sick of your tongue…” She kissed Emily again. “Or, your fingers…” JJ nipped at Emily’s lip. “And if I do, somehow… Well, I’ve got a closet full of toys for you to fuck me with. You’d better leave now before I make you fuck me again.”

After kissing JJ deeply and leaving her breathless, Emily left, walking down the hallway again in a much better mood. Spending a week with JJ made her nervous, and not just because it was a breach of duty. She hadn’t been kidding when she suggested that JJ would be sick of her. Emily was sure that a beautiful, experienced woman like JJ would get tired of her quickly.

The fact that JJ _had_ to act interested was a double-edged sword. It would be nice to have someone listen and treat her well, but Emily didn’t want to think about it just being a front. She tried to push her trepidation down, focusing instead on all the sex they were going to have. She could put up with pleasantries for the chance to spend days in bed with JJ, worshipping her body and satisfying her desires. With a grin, she was suddenly really looking forward to the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be pretty long!


	4. Coming Together

“Come on, Penelope,” JJ begged, leaning against the kitchen counter. “I’ll make it up to you!”

A sigh came through the line. “You owe me so much for this, you know.”

“When I get back, I will approve all your overtime!” JJ assured her. “Okay. I just need you to keep an ear out for when we have sex outside the bedroom. Note the timestamps and delete them. I’ll put any information into my reports.”

“Okay, Jayje,” Garcia said dramatically, “but that overtime better be enough to cover my therapy. I’m still scarred from what I heard yesterday.”

JJ laughed, adjusting the strap of her silk tank-top. “Sorry, babe! I didn’t know she’d care about my energy consumption.”

“Maybe I can make a device to hide in the living room…” Garcia was quiet for a moment, just typing. JJ hopped up onto the counter, pulling her robe around her. “How are you holding up, Peaches? You doing ok? Nervous for the week?

JJ frowned, not sure how to answer honestly. She was excited for the sex, but an entire week with the unsub? It definitely made her nervous to know that she’d have to keep up the cover for so long. JJ had confidence in herself, but she was going to be in a vulnerable position. Hopefully, several vulnerable positions.

“I’ll be fine,” JJ told her. “I can handle myself.”

“I know you can, Peaches. Don’t forget the safeword.”

JJ snorted, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Flarpy Blunderguff, right?”

“That’s it!”

A knock on the door startled her, and JJ jumped slipping off the counter. “I have to go, Pen. Talk to you later!”

“Have fun!” Garcia said cheerfully. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, and don’t die!”

“Thanks, Babe.”

JJ hung up and put her phone down. Her heart started racing as she headed to her door. Quickly, JJ straightened her hair. Sticking a flirty smile on her face, she opened the door.

Emily stood in the hall, duffel bag hanging from her shoulder. Her other arm was curled around a Whole Foods bag. When she saw JJ, a smile lit up her face.

“Hello,” she greeted, sounding cheerful and awkward at once. “May I come in?”

“Of course,” JJ replied with a chuckle. She moved aside and let Emily enter. “What did you bring me?”

Emily raised an eyebrow as she set the bag on the kitchen counter. “Have some patience, JJ.”

“That’s so mean,” JJ pouted, shutting the door and leaning against it. “Here I thought we were going to have a nice time.”

“We’re going to have a _wonderful_ time,” Emily assured her. She dropped the duffel on the ground and held her arms out. “Come here.”

JJ moved into her arms and took comfort in the tight hug. It felt so weird to feel good about hugging a potential serial killer, but Emily pressed their cheeks together and JJ felt safe. She tried not to think too hard about how her body reacted to Emily. There would be plenty of time over the course of the week to try and figure Emily out.

Pulling away, JJ tilted her head up for a kiss. Emily kissed her gently, one hand holding JJ’s head in place and the other wrapping around her waist to keep her close. JJ melted into the kiss.

She almost wished that Emily gave off bad vibes. Instead, she made JJ want to be in her presence and learn more about her. It was difficult to see Emily as the unsub when she was always making sure that JJ was comfortable.

“Let’s have a drink?” Emily mumbed against JJ’s lips. “Some of _my_ scotch?”

Laughing, JJ pulled away, walking around Emily and into the kitchen. “I guess I can share _my_ scotch.”

They grinned at each other as JJ pulled down two glasses. Emily started unpacking her grocery bag, taking out eggs, various packs of meat, and a bushel of apples. JJ smiled at all the food. It was nice of Emily to bring supplies and JJ was surprised at how thoughtful Emily was.

“So,” Emily started, carrying the food to the fridge, “what do you usually do during the week?”

JJ poured them scotch as she thought of an answer. “Hobbies, usually. I read, exercise, draw. Sometimes, I go to the theater, or lectures at a museum.”

Closing the fridge, Emily looked thoughtfully at her. “You draw?”

“I went to art school,” JJ told her, lying. She did art as a hobby, but her cover story was that she’d dropped out of art school to be a full time escort. “For a couple years, anyway. I still like making art for fun.”

“It’s a good hobby,” Emily said approvingly. “Maybe you can sketch me.”

“Naked?”

“Of course,” Emily chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “Can I have my scotch?”

JJ laughed again, handing over the glasses and sliding past her toward the living room. They moved out of the kitchen together and JJ tried to pretend like she wasn’t feeling awkward. They didn’t know each other, but they were spending all this time together and she had to get information from her.

JJ curled up in her favorite armchair and Emily wandered over to the glass wall. They drank in silence for a moment, Emily looking out the window and JJ looking at Emily. After a couple minutes, Emily turned to look at her, sticking her hand in her pocket.

“Nice view,” she said, smiling. “It feels like you can see the whole city.”

JJ set her empty glass down on the side table and wrapped her robe around herself. “It’s beautiful during sunset,” she replied. “We can watch it while we eat dinner.”

“Sounds good.” Emily sipped her drink and leaned back against the glass. “How long have you been here?”

“In DC?” JJ asked. “Or the apartment?”

“Both.”

Swallowing, JJ tucked her behind her ear and looked away as she tried to remember her cover story. She didn’t expect small talk right away. In the week or so that they’d been together, Emily had always been more focused on sex.

“A long time,” she said finally. “I moved here after I dropped out of school. I’ve only been in this apartment for a few years.”

Emily nodded, clearly doing math in her head. “It’s a really nice place.” Silence fell between them and Emily looked around quickly. “You have a lot of plants.”

“I do,” JJ agreed, grinning at Emily’s awkward attempt to keep the conversation going. “We don’t have to do this,” she said with a chuckle. “Why don’t you finish your drink and we can take this into the bedroom?” Emily tossed the scotch back and JJ laughed at her eagerness. “Wow, someone’s excited to fuck me, huh? I’m flattered.”

Emily narrowed her eyes at JJ’s boldness and stalked to the coffee table to set her glass down. “You’re awfully cocky for someone who isn’t going to be able to walk in an hour.”

“It’s going to take that long?” JJ replied, blinking innocently. She stuck her lower lip out. “I thought you were better than that.”

“That’s enough,” Emily growled. She jumped forward to take JJ’s arm and hauled her to her feet. “I think I need to remind you who’s in charge.”

Heat shot between JJ’s legs at the gravel in Emily’s voice. She sounded violent and angry, but the lust in her eyes gave her away. JJ threw her free arm around Emily’s shoulders and tilted her head for a kiss.

“Is it you?” JJ rasped, gripping Emily’s hair. “Prove it.”

Emily crashed their mouths together, letting go of JJ’s arm so she could clutch her hips and yank their bodies flush together. JJ moaned into Emily’s mouth at the painful way sharp fingernails dug into her sides. Her senses were overwhelmed with Emily and her mind filled with the hazy fog of desire.

They kissed deeply and eagerly, Emily nipping at JJ’s lip and sucking on her tongue. JJ let her drive the pace and tone, willingly giving over control. In a distant part of her mind, she heard a voice tell her to keep her guard up, but then Emily was tearing off her robe and JJ could only groan.

“Let’s go,” Emily ordered, voice muffled as she nuzzled her face into JJ’s shoulder. “Bed. Now.”

JJ nodded and Emily started walking them to the hall. They bumped against the wall, Emily’s back slamming against it and JJ took advantage of the stumble. She ripped Emily’s belt open, pulling it through its loop and tossing it aside. She’d barely unbuttoned Emily’s pants before they were moving again, tripping down the hall, mouths locked together.

She was already starting to sweat, panting and moaning as Emily held on tightly. They bumped into the hallway’s wall and JJ took the opportunity to take off Emily’s blouse, revealing a sheer black bra that hid absolutely nothing. Tossing the blouse aside, JJ dropped her head back and Emily latched her mouth onto the exposed skin.

“God, you drive me crazy,” JJ gasped, hands tangling in Emily’s hair. “I need you to fuck me right now. Isn’t that what you’re here for?”

Emily took her mouth away and glared, dark eyes narrowing dangerously. “You don’t get to tell me what to do.”

She practically threw JJ toward the bedroom, chasing after her and pulling her close again. JJ didn’t have a chance to catch her breath before Emily kissed her again, claiming her mouth and finally leading them into the bedroom. Knowing she needed to turn the lamp on before they did anything, JJ stuck an arm out and managed to turn off the bedroom’s overhead light.

“Lay down,” Emily ordered, tearing herself away. “Take your clothes off.”

JJ obeyed, quickly stripping before getting on the bed. As she readied herself, Emily went into her closet to gather her tools. Heart thumping in anticipation, JJ crawled up the bed, threw off all her decorative pillows, and turned her lamp on, blocking the mic. She rolled over, posing on her side and waiting for Emily to step out of the closet.

She appeared a moment later, sheer bra still on, but everything else gone. JJ’s mouth fell open as she saw that Emily had found a leather harness and chosen one of the larger dildos in the closet. She stroked it slowly with one hand, a bottle of lube in the other. JJ dragged her eyes up to Emily’s face and sucked in a sharp breath when she saw the predatory, lust-filled look in her eyes.

“Do you want it?” Emily asked her, slowly stalking forward. “You want my dick inside you?”

Nodding, JJ swallowed, feeling herself grow wet. “Yes,” she managed, eyes widening. “I really want it.”

“Then you’ll have to earn it.” Stopping in front of the bed, Emily tossed the lube onto the comforter and gestured to the dildo. “I want to see you suck it.”

JJ moaned loudly, eyes falling shut for a moment. “I would love that.”

She moved to the edge of the bed and laid on her stomach, opening her mouth. Emily stepped forward, but hesitated. She squatted in front of JJ and cupped her face with a gentle hand.

“Before we start…” She smiled kindly and JJ suddenly felt taken care of before they’d even done anything. “We still need to choose a safeword and non-verbal cue.”

“My safeword is Blackbird,” JJ said quickly, smiling back. “Three taps for non-verbal.”

Emily nodded and pressed a quick kiss to JJ’s forehead. “That’s good. Now.” She stood again and finally moved within reach, resting the tip of her dick on JJ’s bottom lip. “Suck.”

JJ easily took the length into her mouth, only choking slightly on the girth. Her lips hit the clean leather of the harness and she looked up, meeting Emily’s eyes. She stayed there, waiting for Emily to say something. Thankfully, she did.

“That’s a good girl,” Emily groaned, gathering JJ’s hair in her hands and tugging lightly. “Fuck, you look so good like that.”

Emily pulled her hips back slowly, letting JJ breathe. Swallowing hard, JJ kept her mouth open as Emily’s grip on her hair held her in place. She found herself wanting to be used like this. She wanted to take Emily down her throat and prove that she deserved to be fucked. JJ wanted Emily to think she was good.

“I’m going to speed up,” Emily said, bucking her hips gently. JJ relaxed her throat to take the movement easily. “Tell me right away if you need me to stop.”

She started thrusting into JJ’s mouth, stomach clenching as she moved. JJ moaned happily as Emily fucked her mouth and held Emily’s thighs for more stability. Keeping her eyes fixed on Emily’s face, JJ watched as Emily’s mouth fell open and a flush spread across her chest.

“That’s so good,” Emily told her. She licked her lips, taking a deep breath. “Holy shit, your mouth looks so good around my dick. You’re making me so wet.”

JJ hummed around Emily’s dick, blinking as her eyes watered on a particularly deep thrust. Suddenly, Emily pulled out and jumped onto the bed, covering JJ’s body. Her dick slid against JJ’s ass as she kissed the blonde’s shoulders.

“Did I do well?” JJ asked, moaning when Emily pulled away to sit back. “Was I good enough?”

“You were so good,” Emily answered. She spread JJ’s legs and ran her fingers between her legs. “You liked sucking my dick?” she asked, chuckling when JJ moaned. “I thought you would. You want to make me feel good, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she gasped, shifting so she was on her knees. JJ looked over her shoulder at Emily. “I want you to use me.”

Emily grabbed the bottle of lube off the bed and quickly covered her dick. Wiggling her hips, JJ waited impatiently for Emily to be ready. She was so ready to be fucked, her heart pounding and body sweating. She felt like if Emily wasn’t inside her immediately, she’d die.

Thankfully, Emily thrust into her, hips slamming against her ass as she entered her fully. A throaty moan ripped from JJ as she was suddenly filled. The large dildo stretched her, riding the edge between pain and pleasure, and she let her head hang down as she adjusted.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” JJ groaned, slowly grinding against Emily. “Fuck, that’s so good. Please, Emily. Fuck me.”

Strong hands grabbed JJ’s hips and Emily began to move slowly, pulling all the way out of JJ and pushing back into her. JJ melted into the bed, hips only held up by Emily as she moved. It felt so good and JJ needed more than the slow thrusts.

She started moving on her own, riding Emily’s dick. It hit deep inside her and made her whimper, but she didn’t want to stop. Emily’s grip on her tightened, fingertips digging in and she growled.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She slapped JJ’s ass, leaving a red handprint behind. “You’re so fucking needy.”

“I’m sorry,” JJ whined, still riding. “I can’t stop. I need your dick so bad.”

“If I tell you to stop, then you stop,” Emily told her, slapping her ass again and making her cry out. “Stop.”

JJ froze, thighs quivering from the effort. “Emily,” she gasped, feeling herself clench. “Please, Emily. Please fuck me. I’ll be good, I promise.”

“I was being nice,” Emily said quietly, hands gliding up JJ’s back and fisting in her hair. “I don’t have to be so nice. If you want me to fuck you until you can’t walk, then I will.”

Hesitating, JJ tried to decide what giving permission would mean. How much power was she handing over to the unsub? Still, she could feel her arousal dripping down her thighs and her rational brain just wasn’t loud enough.

“Fuck me.”

Emily pounded into her, the sound of their skin slamming together loud in the quiet room. Each thrust of Emily’s hips drove her dick deeper and JJ’s fists clenched around her sheets. She was still so close to the edge of the bed, and JJ worried that she was going to get fucked off.

Emily’s hands were holding her hair, keeping her head up and holding her in place. The mix of pain and pleasure, Emily fucking her so hard and yanking on her hair, brought JJ closer and closer to the edge. She panted, rhythmic moans escaping her as she raced toward her orgasm.

“I’m so close,” JJ whined, voice weak and breathy. “I’m going to come.”

Suddenly, Emily was gone and JJ was empty. She collapsed to the side, gasping for air. Her orgasm was ruined and she was left twitching and whimpering. She’d been so close to coming.

“Why?” JJ gasped, sitting up tearfully to see Emily grinning in the center of the bed. “I was so close!”

“I know,” Emily replied, raising an eyebrow. She nodded toward the pillows. “On your back.”

Pouting, JJ obeyed. She laid on her back, head on the pillows and legs wide. She’d barely settled when Emily was on top of her, thrusting inside of her and starting a punishing rhythm. JJ cried out in surprise and brought her knees to her chest, letting Emily drive her into the bed.

“Fuck,” JJ sobbed, reaching over her head to press her hands to the headboard. “Oh god, that’s so good. _Emily_. Just like that.”

“You’re such a slut,” Emily moaned. Her hands gripped the sheets on either side of JJ’s head so she could stare down at her as she moved. “You’re so _dirty._ You just love getting fucked, don’t you?”

JJ moaned loudly, back arching up into Emily. “ _Yes._ Fuck, I love it so much. You’re so good, Emily. You feel so good. You’re so fucking good at this.”

Dropping her head, Emily sucked on JJ’s neck, making her cry out again. JJ had no idea how Emily made her feel this way. She felt like she was going to burst into a million pieces, but she felt taken care of at the same time. Emily nuzzled into the crook of her neck before moving her lips to JJ’s ear.

“You’re ok?” she panted, quickly licking the shell of JJ’s ear. “This is ok?”

JJ shoved her hands into Emily’s hair, clenching her fists and holding her in place. She tilted her head to moan right into Emily’s ear, doing her best to assure her she was enjoying herself. “It’s more than ok,” she gasped, slamming her heels into the bed, so she could buck up into her. “I want it, Emily. I love when you fuck me like this. I love when you use me. I love your dick inside me, Emily. Please don’t stop!”

Emily growled, moving against her and grinding into her. “I can feel it,” she grunted, switching to short, sharp thrusts. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“You feel it?” JJ whimpered, circling her hips and doing her best to make sure the base of the dildo ground against Emily’s hips. “Can you come like this? I want you to come inside me.”

Emily cursed again, lifting her head and kissing JJ. It was sloppy and messy and more tongue and air than anything, but the feel of Emily falling apart on top of her pushed JJ toward the edge. She moaned and sighed into Emily’s mouth expressing her appreciation and pleasure.

“Come inside me,” JJ begged, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. “Please. Please. _Fuck, Emily_. I’m going to come. Your dick is going to make me come.”

Emily came with a grunt, still pumping into JJ. Desperate and needy, JJ rode her, fucking herself on the strap as she felt liquid heat spread through her. Emily reached between them to rub her clit and JJ flew apart, coming with a cry, shaking and trembling.

“You look so good,” Emily sighed happily. She kissed JJ’s forehead, still thrusting slowly and touching her. “You’re so needy.”

“For you,” JJ gasped, twitching against Emily. Blinking her eyes open, she met Emily’s black eyes, body warming again at the hunger in them. “You fuck me so well.”

Emily grinned. “I’m not done yet.”

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, JJ woke first, curled up in Emily’s arms. For a moment, she just lay there, content in the warm circle of her lover’s arms and happy to doze for a bit. Emily’s body was a soft heat source and JJ tucked herself back against her, burrowing into the covers and trying to stay asleep.

They’d spent hours having sex the day before, taking breaks to eat and watch the sunset together. Emily had cooked for them and it was amazing. JJ had been surprised at her skill, but it made sense. She probably had a lot of free time to practice cooking and she was older than JJ, too. Maybe JJ could convince Emily to teach her.

Overall, it had been a great first day together. After their first round of sex, they’d just talked casually about nothing at all. JJ did learn that Emily went to Yale, and that she was willing to talk about her time in the FBI. She was really vague about the years since then, which raised some suspicion, but nothing she’d said had been solid enough for JJ to worry too much.

Now, after the best sleep she’d had in a while, JJ’s whole body was sore in the best way. Emily was an attentive and eager lover, making sure that JJ was having a good time. She didn’t seem to care about her own orgasms, focusing on JJ’s pleasure instead. It was honestly wonderful. JJ had never had someone care so much about her during sex before.

The more Emily showed that she was a caring and respectful top, the more JJ was willing to give up control. It felt weird to know that she was beginning to trust Emily, at least with sex, but she was. Emily had given her no reason to be worried. JJ was still making sure to keep up her guard and not trust too easily. The profile suggested that the unsub could become angry without warning.

Pushing thoughts of work out of her head, JJ reached to turn her bedside lamp on. The soft orange light made Emily shift, but she stayed asleep. JJ turned over to face Emily, taking a moment to look her over.

When she was awake, Emily exuded confidence. Even when she was being awkward, Emily made it seem genuine and sweet. She was just a seemingly nice person. JJ could see the loneliness in her eyes, though. It lingered and colored the way she moved. Even in the way she checked in during sex told JJ that Emily wanted to make sure that they were there together.

In sleep, Emily looked young. All the tension in her face was gone and she looked open and vulnerable. JJ wondered what Emily was _really_ like. Obviously, Emily was holding something back from her. Even if she wasn’t the unsub, she was clearly holding herself together tightly. JJ found herself wanting to see the real Emily. She wanted to know all of Emily’s secrets.

It was a scary desire and JJ decided to replace it with a safer one. She kissed Emily softly, just a brush of their lips. Pulling away, she sighed when Emily didn’t wake up. Moving in again, she kissed along Emily’s shoulder, wiggling downward so she could nip at her collarbone.

Emily drew in a deep breath and JJ licked her way down her chest. Slowly, she pushed Emily onto her back, straddling a thigh as the blanket fell down their bodies. She pressed soft kisses along the sensitive underside of Emily’s breast until a hand settled onto her head, tugging gently on a strand of hair.

“Already?” Emily mumbled sleepily, smiling when JJ looked up at her. “Aren’t you tired?”

JJ just shook her head and took a perfect, red nipple in her mouth. Emily chuckled and let her, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. Her thigh pressed up against JJ and she sighed happily.

“You’re wet,” she pointed out, raising an eyebrow. “How long have you been up?”

“Long enough,” JJ replied with a smirk. She reached down to touch Emily between her legs and grinned. “You’re wet, too. Lucky for me.”

She slid a finger into Emily, watching the other woman’s face closely. Emily’s eyelashes fluttered and she licked her lips. JJ took that as a sign of approval and added a second finger, slowly curling her fingers.

Emily took one of JJ’s breasts in her hand, brushing her thumb over her skin and making her shiver. She made herself focus on Emily’s pleasure, but she couldn’t stop her hips from pressing down on the thigh between her legs. The friction brought little relief, but it would have to do until she finished touching Emily.

“Did you wake up thinking about me?” Emily asked her, dragging her hand down to touch JJ’s stomach.

Nodding, JJ cupped Emily’s face with her free hand, leaning in for a kiss. “I missed you. I wanted to feel you.”

“Clearly.” Emily moved her hips around JJ’s fingers, chest rising and falling with her sharp breaths. “You’re a good girl. You want to take care of me, huh?”

“I do,” JJ confirmed, pulling her fingers out to draw lazy patterns over Emily’s clit. “You made me feel so good last night. I want to make you feel good, too.”

Emily’s chuckle was cut off by a sharp intake of breath and her eyes closed. JJ picked up speed, listening to Emily’s soft whimpers and moans. She wasn’t as vocal as JJ was, but the blonde was starting to learn her signs. JJ rode Emily’s thighs as she moved, the sight of Emily’s flushed cheeks spurring her on.

Emily came quietly, hips bucking and hands holding JJ’s waist. Pulling her hand away, JJ moved it to Emily’s thigh. She used her hands as leverage to ride Emily, desperate for some relief. When she’d started touching Emily, she hadn’t been that turned on, but watching her fall apart made her needy.

“I’m not going to touch you,” Emily said, crossing her arms under her head. “You started this, so you finish it.”

JJ whimpered, but she kept moving against Emily’s thigh, doing her best to come quickly. Emily just watched her with hooded eyes, breathing slowly as JJ worked. When she was close, JJ lifted herself and fucked herself on her fingers. She came hard, head falling back as she shook and trembled.

Emily sat up and wrapped her arms around JJ, rolling them over so she was covering the blonde. “You looked so good like that,” Emily told her, nuzzling her nose against JJ’s cheek. “Thank you for letting me watch.”

JJ gasped at the thanks and the praise. Emily sounded honored to see JJ come and she wasn’t sure how to feel about that. It made her feel good to know that she could give something to such a confident woman. She licked her lips and turned her head for a kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

JJ whimpered, grinding down on Emily’s dick and desperately trying to hold herself together. She’d been sitting on her for a long time and it was getting hard not to fall apart. Twitching, JJ buried her face in the crook of Emily’s neck. She trailed messy kisses along her shoulder, doing her best to focus on that instead of the dildo buried deep inside her.

Emily licked her finger and turned the page in her book, not at all concerned that JJ was whining. She was sitting back on the couch in JJ’s private living room, naked except for her harness, reading her book and pointedly ignoring the woman on her lap. After giving strict instructions not to come without permission, Emily had opened her book and begun to read.

They’d started the third day of their time together eating breakfast in bed. It had been really nice, and then Emily said she wanted to look at JJ’s library. One thing led to another and suddenly JJ was riding Emily, squirming on her lap, dripping wet and on the edge. Emily was ignoring her, pretending to read and leaving her to suffer in silence.

“Please,” JJ begged as a shiver ran through her. “I’m so close, Emily. Please let me come.”

Emily hummed, eyes fixed on her book. “Maybe when I finish this chapter…”

Whimpering, JJ circled her hips, needing more friction to come, but already so on edge. “Emily, you said that before. Please don’t be mean.” She gasped as Emily adjusted on the couch, thrusting up into her. “ _Fuck._ I’m going to come.”

Suddenly, the book was gone and Emily’s hands were fisted in JJ’s hair, yanking her head up so she was forced to make eye contact. “If you come,” Emily said, voice low and dangerous, “I’m leaving.”

“Is that a threat?” JJ managed, heart pounding at Emily’s deep voice.

“It’s a _promise_ ,” Emily replied. She raised a sharp eyebrow. “Now, am I going to have to leave, or are you going to be a good girl and keep waiting?”

JJ whined, covering her breasts with her hands and squeezing lightly. “I’ll wait,” she answered, voice trembling. “I can wait.”

“You’ll be good for me, Jennifer?”

“ _Yes,_ ” JJ moaned. Emily released her tight grip and JJ fell forward again, head dropping onto Emily’s shoulder. “I’ll be so good for you. Fuck, I want to be good for you, Emily.”

A phone rang startling them both. Emily jumped, bucking up into JJ and making her groan loudly. JJ gripped Emily’s waist, knuckles white as she did her best not to come. Her whole body was trembling and quaking as Emily stretched along the couch to pick up her cellphone.

“Damn,” she muttered, “I have to take this.” To JJ’s surprise, Emily answered the call. “Emily Prentiss.”

JJ bit her lip, doing her best to stay quiet. It took everything in her to stay still and keep quiet. Emily leaned her head against JJ’s as she spoke on the phone. It reminded JJ that she needed to listen as best she could and store the information away for later.

“I know,” Emily said. “He’s out of town for the week. I’m not missing anything.” The annoyed tone made JJ wonder who she was talking to. “It’s not a big deal. I’ll tell you when we have lunch, ok? It’s not a big deal.” Her free hand brushed hair out of JJ’s face. “Tsia, I’m not going to explain myself right now. I’ll tell you next week. I have to go.”

Her hand on JJ’s head was gently stroking her cheek, telling JJ that her attention was still on her. She hummed as the person on the other end of the line spoke urgently. JJ couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she smiled when Emily sighed heavily.

“I’ll be there,” she told the person on the other end. “Now, I’m busy. I have to go. Bye.” She hung up the phone and tossed it away onto the other end of the couch. Lifting JJ’s head, she kissed her lightly, smiling against her lips. “You were so good and quiet for me. Was it hard?”

JJ nodded frantically, eyes shut as she kept herself together through willpower alone. “It’s so hard, baby. I’m so fucking close.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Emily chuckled before pressing another kiss to JJ’s lips. “Come for me.”

JJ came immediately, crying out and throwing her head back. Her whole body shivered and quaked, hips moving against the strap, pulling every last drop of pleasure out of her orgasm. She’d barely gasped for breath again when Emily threw herself forward and pinned JJ to the floor.

She pounded into her, dick slipping in and out easily because of how wet JJ was. It was so intense after her last, strong orgasm and JJ just crossed her ankles behind Emily’s back, letting her pick the rhythm. Dropping her hands over her head, JJ gasped and moaned and showed her appreciation.

“Fuck, Emily,” she grunted, body warming again. “You make me so fucking wet.”

“JJ,” Emily moaned into her ear, “your pussy feels so fucking good. I want to come with you. I want to come inside you.”

JJ moaned, hands flying up into Emily’s hair. “Please, Emily. Come with me. Haven’t I been good? Don’t I deserve it? I deserve to make you come. Come inside me, Emily. _Please._ ”

“Fuck,” Emily mumbled, lifting her head again. “I want to see you.”

JJ’s eyes flew open to meet Emily’s, losing herself in their dark depths. Through the fog of lust and desire, JJ saw something in them that she recognized. She recognized Emily’s vulnerability and need for connection. She trusted what she saw, and it made her trust Emily a little bit more. 

They came together, eyes locked and bodies moving together. Emily dipped her head for a kiss that was as tender as it was messy. It stirred something in the pit of JJ’s stomach that she didn’t recognize and she pushed it away, hiding it where she’d hopefully never find it again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

JJ watched closely as Emily took a drag of her cigarette, pink lips tightening around the filter before releasing it. She sucked in hard, pausing for a second before exhaling and sending thick, white smoke curling through the bedroom. Emily’s tongue swiped across her lip and she turned her head to look at JJ, a playful twinkling in her eyes.

“How’s it going?” she asked, voice as smoky as the air. She held out the cigarette, burning tip pointed at the ceiling, and smiled when JJ took it with an unsteady hand. “I’m not too distracting, am I?”

Chuckling, JJ stuck the cigarette in her mouth and glanced down at the sketch book on her lap. “It’s going well,” she told Emily, mumbling around the filter between her teeth, “and _no,_ you aren’t distracting.”

Emily laughed gently, resting her hand on her hip and resuming her pose. She was casually lounging on her side, head resting on a raised fist and one leg curled over the other. On their fourth day together, she’d decided to take JJ up on her joke about drawing Emily naked. After a few morning orgasms, JJ had given in.

Thankfully, she’d actually had a sketch book and a pack of drawing pencils. Despite the effort the team had put into decorating JJ’s apartment, choosing her clothing and make-up, and stocking the sex closet, they hadn’t necessarily prepared for _everything_. Honestly, JJ hadn’t expected the unsub to want to spend time like this.

Of course, she’d been expecting someone gruff and mean. Emily just didn’t seem like the type of person to spend a year getting to know someone only to then beat them to death. Maybe that was why she’d gotten away with it for so long. Still, this week was making JJ’s conviction that it was Emily, or anyone Emily would marry, lessen.

Once again, she pushed away those thoughts and focused on her job. She needed to get information out of Emily. Their time together had been mostly small talk and sex. The faster JJ found evidence, the sooner she could stop doing this with Emily.

“Can I see the sketch?” Emily asked, reaching out for the cigarette again. “I need to make sure you’re getting my best features.”

Handing over the cigarette, JJ just smiled at her and stretched backward to pick up the glass of scotch from her side table. “Not yet,” she teased, taking a sip and putting the glass back down. She’d used the sketching as an excuse to turn the overhead light on and the lamp off. “I’m still working on it.”

Emily laughed, nodding and dragging her eyes over JJ’s naked body. The way she looked lustfully at JJ’s body warmed the other woman, sending heat swirling through her. JJ raised an eyebrow when Emily met her eyes, silently acknowledging the desire between them before going back to her drawing. She almost wished her hair was loose instead of tied up in a messy bun; it would hide the flush on her face.

“So,” Emily said, smoking lazily, “how many women have you drawn nude?”

Blushing, JJ’s hand slid across the page, leaving a line that she had to erase. “Not many,” she answered truthfully. “I have less experience than you might think.”

Emily hummed, cheeks hollowing as she sucked on the cigarette. “Oh?” she breathed, tapping the cigarette over the glass ashtray they’d set on the bed. “With sex, or with drawing nudes?”

“I don’t think I’ll answer that.” JJ winked at her, catching her smirk. “A lady has to keep some secrets, doesn’t she?”

“I’m sure you have a lot of secrets,” Emily said quietly, eyes unfocussing as she took the last drag of the cigarette. “Don’t we all?”

JJ watched closely as Emily disappeared for a moment, lost in thought. She wondered what the other woman was remembering, what she was thinking about. Was this a hint that she really was the unsub? Emily blinked and returned to the present, putting out the cigarette in the ashtray.

She sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. “How would you like to go to the orchestra tomorrow night?” she asked, smiling at JJ. Some of her stress lingered in her eyes. “I can call Mother and ask to use her private box.” Emily winced. “She’ll probably make me go to some event in exchange, but you can be my date to that, too.”

Grinning, JJ nodded, glancing up to see Emily’s eyes tighten. Her smile flagged and she wondered why spending time with her mother would cause Emily stress. JJ went back to drawing, deciding to give Emily the illusion of privacy as she pried.

“I’m more than happy to go out with you,” JJ said gently, continuing to sketch, “but it sounds like you don’t want to spend time with your mother. Don’t force yourself to call her on my account.”

“It’s not that I hate her,” Emily sighed. “She’s just… Our relationship is complicated.”

Snorting, JJ carefully erased a stray line. “Who doesn’t have a complicated relationship with their mother?” Realizing that she gave something about herself away, JJ flushed and looked at Emily, meeting amused eyes. “I mean…”

“You’re right,” Emily told her, shrugging. “I guess I’m not special in that. Still, it doesn’t make listening to her criticize my life choices any easier.”

“Which choices?”

Emily chewed on the corner of her lip, eyes unfocusing again. “All of them.”

Trying to diffuse the situation, JJ turned back to her drawing and chuckled, pretending not to hear the hurt in her voice. “So non-specific… I’ll let you keep your secrets.”

“Sorry,” Emily apologized quietly. “It’s just not very fun to talk about. I won’t bother you with it.”

“Emily…” JJ’s heart skipped a beat at Emily’s attempt to keep the tone of their time together light. Dark eyes met hers and JJ set her drawing aside. “I want to hear it,” she said softly, smiling kindly. “It’s not a bother. I want to know more about you.”

Emily’s eyelashes fluttered and she looked away, throat working as she swallowed. “You don’t have to say that. I know it’s part of the _relationship,_ but I won’t force you to listen.”

Heart clenching, JJ moved forward, pushing Emily onto her back and straddling her. She leaned down to kiss her gently, but deeply, trying to convey her sincerity. Lifting her head just enough to speak, she smiled.

“I know you’d never force me to do anything,” JJ told her, hands moving down Emily’s chest to splay across her stomach. “I trust you. So, trust _me_ when I say that I want to hear your stories. You’re very interesting, Emily, and I want to know more.”

Emily’s arms flew up to wrap around her and rolled them over. She pressed JJ down into the bed, kissing her passionately, the taste of scotch and cigarettes on their tongues. JJ tangled her hands in Emily’s hair, tugging lightly until Emily pulled away.

“You’re not getting out of it that easily,” JJ chuckled as Emily kissed her jaw. “I’m not done drawing you.”

Sighing dramatically, Emily rolled off JJ, assuming her pose again. “Very well, but you’re not getting out of _sex_ that easily, either. We’re not leaving this bed until you come again.”

Heat flooded JJ’s body, making her whole body flush. “I can’t complain about that,” JJ mumbled. She picked up her sketchbook and pencil, turning her attention to that instead of the smirk on Emily’s face. “So, what was the last argument you had with your mother?”

“Oh, wow,” Emily laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear. “When you say it like that, you sound like a therapist.”

“Like a therapist would say,” JJ teased, lifting an eyebrow, “you’re deflecting.”

Emily narrowed her eyes. “Alright, Jennifer. Well played.” She looked behind herself to pick up the pack of cigarettes from her side table. “I’m going to need a smoke if we’re really going to talk about mother.”

As she pulled out a cigarette and lit it, JJ lifted a few pages on her sketchbook and made a note that Emily always calls her mom ‘mother’. She glanced up at Emily and smirked. “I change my question. Why do you call her ‘mother’? You sound like an aristocrat.”

“Oh, we are,” Emily laughed dryly around her cigarette. “The Prentisses have been rich for a long time, and we’ve always been involved in US Politics. We’re American Aristocrats.”

“How fancy!” JJ chuckled. She already knew this, of course, but hearing it from Emily would give her insight into how she viewed herself and her life. “That explains her private orchestra box and your impeccable taste in scotch.”

Nodding, Emily took a quick smoke and blew it out on a sharp breath. “I get my class from her. My rebellious streak is all my own, however.”

“Ooh,” JJ crooned, smudging her drawing with her thumb, “were you a rebellious youth?”

“The _most_ rebellious youth,” she answered, pointing at JJ with her cigarette to emphasize the correction. “I did everything I could to annoy her,” Emily continued, shaking her head at herself. “I smoked, cursed, got bad grades. I went through a goth phase in high school… What else?” She smoked slowly as she thought, and JJ stayed silent to give her time. “Well, going to grad school instead of marrying right away was another blow… Joining the FBI.” She snorted, rolling her eyes. “Quitting the FBI.”

JJ waited another moment, but it seemed like Emily was done. She hadn’t said anything about her time after quitting the FBI. JJ wasn’t surprised. It would have been stupid of Emily to tell a stranger about her time killing. Even if Emily wasn’t the unsub, telling a stranger about her years spent finding herself would make her pretty vulnerable, too.

“Do you have any pictures of your goth phase?” JJ asked, picking a safe topic. “I’d really love to see that.”

“No way,” Emily laughed. “I’d rather not embarrass myself like that, if it’s all the same.”

JJ shimmied her shoulders. “I can make it worth your while…”

“Nice try,” Emily replied, still chuckling. She took a drag and tapped her ashes over the ashtray. “What about you?” she asked. “Were you rebellious?”

“Not at all.” JJ looked over her drawing, knowing that she was almost done. She glanced up at Emily, grinning. “I was the _perfect_ daughter.”

Emily’s eyebrows jumped up. “I smell a story.”

Realizing that she backed herself into a corner, JJ chewed on her lower lip. She was going to have to offer something in return for Emily’s openness, but she didn’t know how much she wanted to reveal. Her team didn’t know about Ros and they didn’t know about JJ’s childhood, not really. If she told Emily, she’d be telling them, too.

At the same time, it would be kind of _nice_ to talk to Emily about this. The other woman seemed very understanding, and she was clearly interested in hearing about JJ’s life. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to open up for once.

Her silence must have gone on too long because Emily sighed and put out her cigarette. “Don’t worry about it,” she mumbled, tensing as her wall slid back into place. “You don’t have to tell me anything.”

“No!” JJ said loudly, surprising both of them. She met Emily’s wide eyes with her own. “I’m sorry,” she gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. “I didn’t mean to yell. I… I want to tell you, Emily. I just got lost in thought.”

“Oh,” Emily breathed. Her body relaxed slightly as she sighed, searching JJ’s eyes. “I mean… I’d like to hear your story, if you want to tell it, but I really won’t make you.”

JJ smiled at the soft, almost hopeful smile on Emily’s lips. “I know, Emily. You won’t make me do anything. I told you - I trust you.”

She knew then that it was true, at least on a surface level. JJ wasn’t going to relax too much around Emily, but she really did believe that Emily didn’t want to hurt her. It had taken less than a month for Emily to work her way under JJ’s skin and that scared her more than any possibility of violence.

“Thank you,” Emily said almost silently. She shifted so she could sit up and cup JJ’s face. “It means more than you know.”

They kissed softly, tenderly, and JJ wanted to cry. Emily was so gentle. She kissed and touched JJ like she was treasuring every moment. It was like each touch could be their last.

Emily sat back, running her hands along JJ’s arms to take her drawing from her. She set it aside and sat against the pillow, pulling JJ to sit beside her. Their legs tangled together and Emily pressed a kiss to JJ’s palm before smiling at her.

“So,” she chuckled, “tell me about this perfect childhood.”

JJ laughed, leaning against the headboard and shaking her head. “I didn’t say it was a perfect childhood. I said that I was a perfect daughter.”

“An important distinction.”

“It is!”

“I know it is!” Emily grinned at her. “Go on, JJ. Why were you the perfect daughter?”

JJ smiled sadly. “My sister, Roslyn, died when I was 11. She...killed herself. She was 16.”

“I’m so sorry,” Emily said, brushing her thumb over JJ’s cheek. “That must have been hard on your family.”

“It was,” JJ confirmed, wincing. “My father ended up leaving, and I… I did my best to get the hell out of dodge.”

Emily snorted, eyebrows lifting as nodded. “Yeah. I understand the feeling.”

“I was valedictorian,” she continued, “and captain of the soccer team, and I had a part time job. Once my father left, my mom kind of...disappeared? So, I made sure I’d get into a good school, got myself a full ride, and never looked back.”

“Where did you go?”

“UPitt. It wasn’t actually that far from home, but it was a city and not my small town.”

“I was born in DC,” Emily told her, reaching out to trace JJ’s collarbone. “We moved around a lot, but I guess DC was always ‘home’. I came back here for my undergrad. I went to Georgetown.”

“I thought about Georgetown, but it would have cost too much to live there.”

“Oh, don’t think I paid my own way,” Emily joked, playfully wrinkling her nose. “I had a job as a waitress, but I was really bad at it. Mother put money in my bank account every month, and I pretended not to notice.”

JJ laughed at that. She tapped her finger on the end of Emily’s nose. “My little rich kid, huh? I can’t judge too much. I’m a kept woman now, after all.”

A question flickered through Emily’s eyes, her brow furrowing for just a second. JJ could guess what she was going to ask and decided to head it off. She didn’t want Emily thinking she was a victim of fate.

“I like my job,” JJ assured her, squeezing her hand. “I get company, sex, money. Don’t pity me.”

“I would never pity you,” Emily replied with a smirk. “I almost envy you. I wish _I_ could have sex with me.”

Gasping, JJ lightly smacked Emily’s chest, rolling her eyes as Emily laughed. “You’re so smug! How do you know that you’re the best I’ve ever had?”

“Please,” Emily chuckled, leaning toward her. “You say it all the time.”

“Oh, do I, huh?”

“No one fucks me like this,” Emily said in a high-pitched voice. “Oh my god! You’re so good!”

JJ pushed Emily to the side, straddling her, body bouncing as Emily kept laughing. “Is that supposed to be me? You think I sound like that?” She tickled Emily, cackling as the dark-haired woman squirmed beneath her. “You think you’re so cool, don’t you! Not so in-charge now!”

Emily managed to get her hands on JJ’s waist and rolled them over. Her hair created a curtain around them, making it feel like nothing existed but their locked gaze and unsteady breaths. JJ looked up into Emily’s eyes, wondering how they already worked so well together when they hadn’t even known each other for a month.

Was this how Emily killed the other escorts? She treated them well and then destroyed them when their guards were down? JJ didn’t know how to interpret the chemistry between them. That was the scariest thing of all. Emily kissed her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Their fifth day together was incredibly busy. Emily had called Ambassador Prentiss the night before and traded attendance at a Gala on Saturday night for a Friday night ticket to her private box at the Kennedy Center to see the National Symphony Orchestra. Once their tickets had been secured, they’d needed the proper attire.

Emily had taken JJ to a tiny boutique where the women, who only spoke Italian, had swept her away, measuring and yelling questions at Emily. JJ was confused when Emily pulled her out of the store without buying anything. They’d had a long lunch and then Emily took JJ back to the store where a beautiful gown made of golden silk was waiting.

It fit perfectly, thin straps leaving JJ’s shoulders bare. It was sheath-like, hanging loosely while still managing to accentuate JJ’s curves. A slit in the side left JJ’s right leg bare, making it look a mile long. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she barely recognized herself. This was never something she’d buy for herself, even if she could have afforded, but somehow it still felt right. She looked like an elevated version of herself.

Emily had paid while JJ put her street clothing back on, refusing to tell JJ how much the dress had cost. That told JJ that it was way too expensive, so she decided to forget about it. If she thought too hard about it, she’d talk herself out of wearing it.

They’d bought JJ a new pair of shoes before hitting up another boutique. This time, Emily was swept away. They left with a suit for her in hand. Apparently, Emily already had one on hold, which didn’t make much sense to JJ, but she figured it was just a Rich People Thing that was above her pay grade.

Once their shopping was done, they had a quick dinner at home. Once they were dressed, with their hair and make-up down, Emily surprised JJ with another gift. At some point during the day while JJ was distracted, Emily had bought her a necklace. It was simple, a gold chain with a small J-shaped pendant at the end. The pendant was lined with small diamonds and, despite how expensive it obviously was, it was subtle and lovely.

After a little bit of ‘thank you’ kissing, they fixed their make-up and Emily called a car. As they left JJ’s apartment building, she expected to see a taxi, but a black Rolls Royce was sitting outside, a driver in a suit holding the back door open. They climbed in and headed for the Kennedy Center.

JJ was trying her best to seem used to all this luxury, but her anxiety must have been visible. Emily took her hand, linking their fingers together. They smiled at each other in the back seat and Emily leaned toward her, lips brushing against JJ’s ear and making her shiver.

“I know it’s a lot,” Emily whispered, “but you’ve been so good today. Thank you for going out with me.”

JJ could only nod and she knew her cheeks were probably pink. When Emily told her she’d been ‘good’, it didn’t annoy JJ the way it did when men said it. From Emily, it was sincere and salacious in the best way.

They made it to the Kennedy Center and up into their box without issue. The box was small, and their chairs were close together in the small space. The wall that separated them from the air was tall, making JJ realize that they were only visible from the shoulders up. An idea crossed her mind and she settled back into her seat, crossing her legs and waiting for the right time to strike.

The music was beautiful and JJ just listened for a little while, enjoying the show and the company. Eventually, though, the novelty wore off and she shifted her focus to the woman beside her. Pulling her hand from Emily’s, JJ moved it to the other woman’s belt, slowly unbuckling it.

Emily glanced at her surprised. For a moment, JJ worried that she’d stepped over a line, but then Emily smirked. She shifted in her chair, spreading her legs and giving JJ plenty of room to work.

With permission granted, JJ used both hands to open Emily’s pants. She slipped a hand inside Emily’s underwear, lightly running her free hand through Emily’s silky hair. She grinned when she found Emily wet and ready. 

Turning her head, JJ kissed her cheek, brushing her lips along her face until she could speak right into Emily’s ear. “Well, well, well…” JJ crooned, easily sliding two fingers into Emily. “Someone likes a bit of danger, don’t they?” Emily kept her eyes fixed on the orchestra, but JJ could see a flush spread across her chest. “Is this why you brought me here? You wanted me to _fuck you_ in public?”

Emily’s hand slipped into the slit of JJ’s dress to grip her thigh. Quietly, JJ moaned into Emily’s ear, tugging lightly on her hair as she rubbed her thumb over Emily’s clit. To her delight, Emily’s hand clenched around her thigh, nails digging in and showing how much she appreciated JJ’s touch.

“You like that?” JJ breathed, curling her fingers. “You don’t have to answer that. I can tell you do.”

She nipped at Emily’s earlobe as she fucked her, listening closely to her hard breaths and almost silent moans. JJ loved that she had this much of an effect on Emily. It made her feel good about herself to know that Emily was attracted to her. If a drop dead gorgeous woman like Emily thought she was sexy, then maybe JJ really was.

Emily’s breath caught in her throat and JJ knew she was close. She groaned quietly into Emily’s ear, tightening her hold on her hair. The hand on her thigh tightened painfully and JJ grinned.

“Is this good?” JJ asked. “Am I doing good? I want to make you feel good, Emily. I want you to come on my fingers. You make me feel so good, so I want to return the favor. _Please, Emily_. Come for me.”

Emily came silently, jaw tightening as she did her best not to make noise. When her mouth opened again, JJ pulled her fingers out. She waited for Emily to look at her before sucking her fingers into her mouth and licking them clean. If they weren’t in public, she would have moaned, but she settled for fluttering her eyelashes.

Licking her lips, Emily did up her pants quickly, closing her belt with deft fingers. As soon as it was done, she stood and offered JJ a hand. Taking her hand from her mouth, JJ set it in Emily’s, staring up at her with wide eyes. She wasn’t sure if Emily was going to thank you for the orgasm or punish her for it, but, either way, JJ was excited.

They left their box and Emily took her straight to the single restroom at the end of the hall. She practically threw JJ into the room, entering the room after her and locking the door. JJ pressed herself to the far wall, heart racing as she waited for anger or instruction.

“You think you’re slick, don’t you?” Emily asked her, slowly crossing the small room.

JJ licked her lips and raised an eyebrow. “Actually, I think _you_ were slick.”

Chuckling, Emily shook her head. “Clever. Very clever.”

“I thought so.” Emily stopped in front of her and JJ took a deep breath, arousal pooling between her legs. “I’m very clever, really.”

“Uh-huh…”

Emily took JJ’s waist in her hands and kissed her softly. Relaxing a little bit, JJ slipped her arms around Emily’s shoulders, opening her mouth and letting Emily set the pace. It was soft and sweet, and JJ wasn’t expecting the way she was tossed aside into the sink.

She caught herself, staring into the mirror as Emily hiked her skirt up from behind and yanked down her delicate lace underwear. “What are you doing?” JJ gasped even as she spread her legs.

“You don’t get to decide when we fuck,” Emily growled, slapping JJ’s ass and making her moan loudly. Emily glared at her in the mirror. “You need to stay quiet. I’m going to fuck you like this, you have to be quiet. Can you do that?” JJ nodded quickly, bracing herself against the sink and pushing her ass backward. “I want verbal consent.”

“Yes,” JJ gasped. “Please, Emily. Fuck me.”

Three fingers pushed into her and JJ bit her lip, swallowing a moan that threatened to escape. Emily fucked her quickly, one hand holding her hip and the other thrusting hard, pushing her hips into the sink. It felt so wrong to be getting fucked like this in the bathroom of the Kennedy Center in a dress that probably cost more than a year’s rent, but the impropriety just made her wetter.

“You’re always so ready for me,” Emily sighed happily. She met JJ’s eyes in the mirror, grinning as JJ’s eyes unfocused. “You like being bad, don’t you JJ? Aren’t you so tired of being good?”

JJ whimpered. The profilers she’d worked with for years had never noticed how much JJ hated playing the good girl, but a woman she barely knew saw right through her. Staring into Emily’s eyes in the mirror, JJ sucked in air, thighs trembling as her orgasm grew closer.

“You can let go,” Emily said, suddenly sounding compassionate even as she still fucked JJ. “Let go for me, Jennifer.”

Coming with a sharp cry, JJ dropped her head, knuckles turning white as she clutched the sink. Emily pulled her hand out of JJ immediately, wrapping her arms around JJ’s waist from behind and pulling her up. JJ slumped back against Emily, smiling as the other woman peppered her neck and shoulder with kisses.

“Do we need to stay for the rest of the show?” JJ asked, meeting Emily’s eyes in the mirror again. “I’ve had a good time, but…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Emily chuckled. “I get the picture. We can go.”

She moved back and pulled JJ’s underwear up, helping her put herself back together. When they were ready, Emily unlocked the door and reached back for JJ’s hand. JJ gave it to her, giggling as Emily raised an eyebrow knowingly. 

They left the Kennedy Center, deciding to catch a taxi instead of waiting for a car service. As excited as JJ was to be touched by Emily, the ride back in the taxi took her energy away. She dropped her head onto Emily’s shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing happily.

Emily woke her up sometimes later, and she sat up to rub her eyes. She regretted it immediately when she felt her make-up smear. Dropping her hands into her lap, JJ watched sleepily as Emily paid the taxi driver and opened the door. She reached back in for JJ, smiling fondly as JJ blinked and took her hand.

She leaned against Emily as they walked through the lobby and got into the elevator. Thankfully, Emily noticed her tiredness and held her close, gently brushing her hair from her eyes and chuckling quietly when JJ yawned. They made it back to JJ’s apartment without much trouble and Emily led them right into the bathroom.

“I’m sorry,” JJ said, sitting in front of her vanity. “We can have sex, if you want to.”

“Don’t be silly,” Emily replied kindly. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and reached for the knobs. “You’re too tired. Are you up for a bath?”

JJ nodded and focused on taking her make-up off. It took more concentration that it usually did, but, eventually, she had a clean face and Emily helped her out of her clothing. JJ rested her hand on Emily’s shoulder as she stepped out of her dress. When she was naked, Emily walked her to the tub and helped her in, turning off the water before stepping in herself.

The warm water made JJ even sleepier, and her eyes grew heavy. Emily settled against the back of the tub. She pulled JJ to her, spreading her legs so the blonde could lean her back against Emily’s chest. 

For a few minutes, they just sat together in the hot water. Emily carefully wet JJ’s hair with one hand, transferring handfuls of water from the bath onto her head. JJ let her, leaning forward when Emily nudged her. Emily washed her hair for her, scratching her scalp and really making sure she was clean. 

JJ sighed happily when her hair was clean, resting against Emily again. “Thank you for taking care of me,” JJ said softly, taking Emily’s hands and wrapping them around herself. “You’re always so nice.” A soft sob surprised JJ and she looked over her shoulder to see that Emily was crying, her eyes red and chin trembling. “Emily?” JJ asked, watching as Emily’s head tilted back and she blinked against her tears. “What’s wrong?”

Shaking her head, Emily smiled at her. “Nothing,” she answered. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Something is,” JJ countered, turning around to straddle Emily’s lap. She brushed her thumbs under Emily’s eyes to wipe away her tears. “Talk to me, Emily. Please.”

“I’m happy,” Emily told her, rolling her eyes. “How sad is that? I’m so pathetic that spending one week with a nice woman is the happiest I’ve been in years. I barely know you, but you’re so nice and I just… I wanted that. That’s why I came to you.”

JJ smiled, tilting her head and kissing Emily lightly. “And that’s why I’m here. It’s not pathetic.” She put her hands on Emily’s shoulders, making eye contact and trying to look as sincere and open as possible. “Life is hard, and people are hard. Sometimes, we find comfort in strange places. If it’s any consolation, this has been the best week I’ve had in a long time, too.”

“Really?” Emily asked, sniffing. “You had a good time?”

“I’ve had a _wonderful_ time.” JJ kissed her again. “You’re amazing, Emily Prentiss. It seems like you don’t believe that, so I’m going to make it my only goal in life to show you just how interesting, kind, and beautiful you are. Okay?”

“Okay.”


	5. Time Gone By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter! It's a little rough and it took me a while to get through it.

Emily marveled at the sight in front of her. After a week, she’d expected the excitement and lure of JJ to wear off, but she’d only become more interested. JJ was beautiful, kind, and so good in bed. Emily loved how obedient she was, and how _flexible._

She also appreciated JJ’s willingness to serve. After thoroughly satisfying herself with JJ’s body, Emily decided she wanted a break. So, she was lounging back against the headboard, legs spread wide as JJ did her best to make her come. Emily had found a beautiful pink silk ribbon and tied JJ’s hands behind her back, so her beautiful girl could only use her tongue. She wasn’t going to make it too easy.

Emily cared more about making JJ come than she cared about her own orgasm, but she loved the way JJ’s tongue came against her and the occasional whimper that left the blonde’s mouth. Heat was pooling in her stomach, and she pushed away her orgasm, buying more time to look at JJ’s perfect body. She watched the twitch of her bound hands, the sway of her ass in the air, and the leather harness that she was wearing.

Emily had asked JJ to wear a strap-on, letting her think that she was going to get to fuck her. Instead, she’d tied her hands and ignored the strap entirely. The disappointment on JJ’s face had quickly been replaced by delight when Emily had spread her legs and told JJ to get to work.

Pushing a hand through JJ’s hair, Emily met wide, blue eyes. She felt like she could drown in them, happily dying in their waters. The past week had brought the two women closer, which was terrifying and wonderful at once. 

She knew that she should call the whole thing off. JJ was distracting her from her mission, but that’s exactly why Emily knew she was going to stay. JJ was a woman that Emily could lose herself in. In fact, that’s what she’d been doing all week.

It wasn’t just sexual, though. Emily really enjoyed JJ’s company. The younger woman was fascinating and interesting and _interested_ in Emily, too. It made her feel vulnerable, seen, and understood. Even though Emily had to hide so much of herself, it always felt like she was being honest with JJ. Especially after their conversation the night before.

Their first day together had been awkward unless they’d been having sex. Emily didn’t know what to talk to JJ about; they were strangers, after all. She’d asked a few fumbling questions and then they’d hurried to the bedroom. JJ had been so eager to suck Emily off, and that turned Emily on more than anything.

She’d never known how much she wanted to be desired before. Emily was used to throwing herself at people sexually, Johnny, Doyle, Gabor, and non-sexually, her mother and her team. It always felt like she was begging for the privilege of being loved, of even being noticed, but JJ was different.

Despite the fact that JJ was obligated to be willing and attentive, Emily saw real desire in her eyes. She saw the way JJ wanted Emily to touch her, she wanted to please Emily, and it was intoxicating. JJ blinked up at Emily, slowly dragging her tongue over Emily’s clit.

“Is this good?” she asked between licks. “Is this what you want?”

“It’s exactly what I want,” Emily told her, brushing her hair from her face. “Can’t you taste how wet I am for you?”

Nodding, JJ dipped her tongue inside Emily, lapping at the source. “You taste so good, Emily.”

Emily smiled at her, letting her get back to work. “If you do well,” she said, tugging lightly on JJ’s hair, “I’ll ride you. I’ll let you make me come.”

JJ’s eyes slammed shut and she groaned into Emily. She licked her with renewed fervor, desperate to make Emily come. That was the work ethic that Emily liked so much.

It had taken them a few days to find a way to be together, but JJ had gotten under Emily’s skin quickly and easily. Emily found herself wanting to know about JJ’s childhood, scary as that was. She hadn’t expected to like JJ so much, to care about her, but she did. It wasn’t just sex anymore and that was more dangerous than losing control of her mission and her job. JJ was scarier than any enemy.

That fear was refreshing, though. It made Emily feel alive in a way nothing had in a long time. Fucking JJ, and even just talking to her, made Emily feel human. She wasn’t just a cover, or a job, or a shell of a person. She was a woman, the kind of woman that someone as perfect as JJ could want. It made her feel good to make JJ happy.

As good a time as Emily had this past week, knowing that JJ had a good time, too, made it better. Emily’s exhaustion after so much activity had made her weak, and she’d cried in front of another person for the first time since she was 15. She’d felt pathetic, sad, and guilty for enjoying the week and shirking off all her duties. JJ had been there for her in that moment. She’d wiped Emily’s tears away, kissed her softly and promised to keep her company.

That was why JJ was so dangerous. She was so _good_ and Emily wasn’t worthy of her company. There wasn’t a price tag high enough for JJ’s company. Emily would burn through all her savings just to spend a day with her. She pushed that thought, and JJ’s head, away.

“Alright, pretty girl,” Emily breathed, lifting JJ’s face with a finger, “I think you’ve earned the right to be used.”

JJ pouted, sitting back on her heels, dildo standing proud. “What if I want to make you come with my mouth?”

Raising an eyebrow, Emily reached out to wrap her hand around the dildo. “Toys don’t get to make requests.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” JJ cursed, eyes rolling back and hips bucking into Emily’s fist. “That’s so hot. I’m just a toy, Emily. Your toy. Please use me.”

“Keep begging.”

“I want you to use me to come. Please, Please, Please. I was good, wasn’t I? Wasn’t I good enough, Emily? You said I earned it! Fuck yourself on me. Please, Emily!”

Giving in, Emily surged forward and crashed her lips into JJ’s, moaning loudly. The blonde did her best to press against Emily, limited by the binds around her wrists. Their tongues slipped together, and Emily tasted herself. It sent heat straight between her legs and she shoved JJ aside, forcing her onto her back. With her hands trapped underneath, JJ couldn’t do anything, but squirm.

“Take me in,” JJ begged, thrusting the dildo into empty air. “God, Emily, I need it so bad.”

“You’ll get it, but first…” Emily covered JJ’s body with her own, her stomach pushing the dildo against JJ’s. “I’m going to use you in other ways.” JJ opened her mouth, but Emily narrowed her eyes and JJ didn’t say a word. “ _Toys don’t get to make requests._ ”

She kissed JJ quickly before moving along her jawline. They were going to a gala with Emily’s mother later, so she didn’t want to leave any marks that would be too hard to cover. At least, not on JJ’s neck.

Nipping and licking her way along JJ’s shoulder, she moved downwards to small, perfect breasts. Sucking a pink nipple into her mouth, Emily closed her teeth around it, biting down until JJ groaned, and then bit a little harder.

“Fuck,” JJ growled, squirming. “Hurt me, Emily. Please. I’m here for you to use however you want.”

Emily’s control snapped and she lifted herself. She took JJ’s dick with one smooth motion, feeling it hit her deep inside. With a throaty moan, she fucked herself, bouncing on JJ, racing toward her orgasm. Her hands grabbed JJ’s breasts, squeezing as she used them for leverage.

Beneath her, JJ was staring up at her with dark, lustful, sharp eyes. She was arching her back, giving Emily as much access to her chest as possible. It made Emily feel powerful, like she was fully in charge of the other woman - like she truly owned her.

Emily shifted her hands, wrapping one around JJ’s throat and using the other to touch herself. Gasping, JJ licked her lips, eyes fluttering as Emily put pressure around her neck. The dark-haired woman could see the slight nervousness in JJ’s eyes, but she trusted her to use the safeword if it became too much. 

“You like this?” Emily asked with a snarl. “You like being used like this? Trapped underneath me?” JJ could only nod, color filling her cheeks. “God, you feel so fucking good. I love fucking my girl like this. You’re so good for me, Jennifer. You’re such a fucking slut and you make me feel so good.”

With a gasp, JJ bucked her hips up into Emily, trying to time her thrusts to Emily’s fast rhythm. “Can I taste you? No requests, but I want it, Emily. Please. Use me. Fuck me. Let me taste you, please!”

Emily squeezed her throat lightly and brought her other hand to JJ’s mouth, pushing her fingers between pretty, pink lips. JJ sucked hard, licking Emily’s fingers clean. The feel of her tongue swiping between her fingers made Emily groan. Her head wanted to drop back, but she forced herself to stay upright so she could watch JJ’s mouth work.

“I love your mouth,” Emily breathed, grinding down on JJ. “My princess has such a nice mouth.”

JJ sobbed around her fingers. “Am I doing well? Do you like this, Emily?”

Instead of answering, Emily came hard, crying out as she continued to move. Her hand let go of JJ’s throat, so she didn’t accidentally choke her too hard. Her fingers pressed down on JJ’s tongue, forcing her mouth open.

When her body calmed, Emily climbed off JJ and rolled her over again, yanking her ass up into the air. She pushed her face between JJ’s legs from behind, licking her and moaning happily at how good the blonde tasted. Emily’s hands gripped JJ’s ass, holding it in place so she could eat JJ out.

“ _Emily,_ ” JJ whined, head pressing into the mattress. “Fuck, _Emily_.”

JJ tasted so fucking good and Emily ate her fill, lapping at JJ’s entrance before pushing into her. It didn’t take long for JJ to come, pushing her ass back into Emily’s face. Emily kept licking and licking until JJ tried to pull out of her grip.

Emily let her, and JJ fell to the side. Like this, she could see the red blush that covered JJ’s face, neck, and chest. Her girl looked sexy as hell, sweating and trembling and gasping for air. Emily took a moment to just look at JJ, at her very good girl who wanted nothing more than to take care of her.

Swallowing the feelings that were threatening to spill out of her, Emily slid her knees forward on the bed, moving slowly and gently toward JJ. She untied her hands first, tossing the ribbon aside and bringing delicate hands to her mouth.

JJ’s eyelashes fluttered as she watched Emily kiss her fingers, then her palms, then her wrists. The older woman gently brushed her lips over the sensitive skin, whisking away any discomfort that might have come from the soft silk. When she was satisfied, she carefully put JJ’s hands down on the bed and took the harness off her.

Once JJ was bare, Emily laid down behind her, curling against her. She rested her hand on a raised fist and looked down at the tired blonde. As a hand gently traced along a sweating side, Emily smiled.

“You did so well,” she murmured quietly. “Thank you.”

JJ blinked sleepily, turning over to tuck herself against Emily. “I’m going to miss you,” she admitted. “I like having you here.”

Chest clenching at the barely audible words, she just swept JJ’s hair from her face and caressed a flushed cheek. “I won’t be gone long. I promise.”

“It’s almost Valentine’s day.” JJ tilted her head up to meet Emily’s eyes. “Are you going to take me out?”

“Of course,” Emily chuckled. She grinned when JJ’s face lit up. “I wouldn’t abandon my best girl.”

Pulling away, JJ twisted so she could turn off the bedside lamp, turning off all light in the room and letting the calm, natural light in through the windows. Turning back to Emily, she trailed a finger down her sternum, eyebrows drawing down in concentration. Emily could guess that JJ was about to ask a serious question, and she was right.

“Are you closeted?” JJ asked her gently, not meeting her eyes. “You said you had experience, but it’s been a while.”

“Sadly,” Emily answered, “I am.” She didn’t want to delve into the frustrating topic of having to stay closeted for work, and the way her mother demanded a ‘clean’ reputation. So, she just said, “I don’t mind too much.”

JJ smiled and pressed a kiss to Emily’s chest, just above her heart. “Does your husband know?”

“Absolutely not.” Emily frowned, pulling away slightly. “Can we not talk about this? It’s good you know that I’m closeted for tonight, but that’s really all you need to know.”

“Of course,” JJ said quickly. “I’m sorry.”

Cupping JJ’s face, Emily smiled at her to assure her she’d done nothing wrong. “It’s ok. Now, why don’t we take a shower and start getting ready for mother’s gala?”

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emily sat in the back of their limo, nervously picking at her fingers. It had only been a few months since she’d gone to one of her mother’s charity galas, but it felt like years. She really hated these fancy events. That’s part of why she’d joined the FBI in the first place. Now, though, she had returned to her socialite life for this case.

It was both her dream and worst nightmare at once. Emily loved her work with the FBI. She loved catching bad guys, stopping evil, and saving innocent people, but the price of that was suddenly returning to her childhood, her mother, and the life she’d left behind. Maybe if Farkas was more willing to talk, if she could end this quicker, or if it wasn’t another stretch of time in the closet, it wouldn’t be so bad. However, all of that was true, and it was starting to be unbearable.

Ambassador Prentiss had never been kind. Well, that was an exaggeration. Ambassador Prentiss had never been anything _more_ than kind. She had been distant, busy, for all of Emily’s childhood, but now that Emily was back under her thumb, the ambassador was hyperfocused on her daughter. It was like she’d realized that this was her second chance and, if she just tried hard enough, then Emily would stay a socialite when the case was done.

Emily wondered if the ambassador cared that Emily would technically be a divorcee. The world at large thought that Emily Prentiss was married and, legally, she was. What would the elite crowd think of her husband being locked away? Of her suddenly being the ex-wife of an international criminal? Emily almost looked forward to regaining her bad reputation.

The Ambassador knew about her undercover mission. Maybe that’s why she didn’t seem to care about the potential scandal. When Farkas went away, the ambassador could subtly leak the information and then everyone would now that Emily Prentiss was _actually_ a sort of American hero. 

Emily wished that she hadn’t had to get her mother involved, but it had been necessary. The ambassador had helped Emily ease back into the DC social elite. She’d connected her to Farkas, suggested the marriage to him, and made sure everything went through. Emily also wished that the ambassador hadn’t been so damn happy to do it.

A hand gently covered Emily’s and she looked to her right. JJ was sitting beside her in the back of the Rolls Royce that Emily had hired to drive them. She looked stunning as always, but the baby blue gown Emily bought her brought out her eyes and the soft pink of her cheeks. Her hair was swept up in a bun, a few curls purposefully left to hang free. She was gorgeous, eyes sparkling and lips quirked up in an easy smile.

She was everything that Emily wasn’t. Emily had worn a black dress with a long, attached cape that brushed the floor. Her hair was loose, in messy curls that hung past her shoulders. She’d chosen harsh make-up, blood red lips and a sharp black eyeliner. Her mother would glower at her for the solemn, sexual look, but that’s why Emily had chosen it.

She preferred suits, but it was one thing to show up with a friend from Yale and another entirely to show up in a suit with a ‘friend from Yale’. So, despite her deeply ingrained desire to spite her mother, Emily remembered her mission enough to dress like wife who’s husband couldn’t make it, and not like a lesbian who’d married for safety.

Emily took a deep breath and smiled back at JJ. “Thanks,” she said quietly. “I kind of got lost in my head.”

“It’s ok,” JJ answered. She tucked a strand of hair behind Emily’s ear. “Do you need to talk about it before we go in?”

“We don’t have to,” Emily said, shrugging. Turning her hand, she threaded their fingers together. It was comforting in a way she wished it wasn’t. “We’re almost there.”

JJ turned Emily’s face toward her, brushing a thumb over her cheek. “We don’t _have_ to, but we _can._ I told you that I would be here for you, so let me do that.”

Emily’s heart and eyelashes flutter. She nodded, leaning into JJ’s hand. “Okay.” Shifting slightly, Emily adjusted her cape and met JJ’s eyes. “Mother has always been... overbearing. We moved around a lot when I was growing up, and I don’t know that we’ve ever had an honest conversation. I’m not really upset about it - it’s just fact. Still, it’s frustrating that she’s still dragging me to all these events, knowing how much I hate them.”

“I’m sorry,” JJ sighed, shaking her head. “You shouldn’t have had to come.”

“No!” Emily gasped, leaning forward. She took JJ’s hands and pressed them to her chest. “I’m not blaming you, at all. I really enjoyed last night, and I like having the means to take you out like that. If anything, I’m blaming Mother. She makes everything a transaction.”

JJ’s shoulders relaxed and she smiled again. “Have you tried to talk to her about it?”

“Not since I was young,” Emily answered honestly, lowering their joined hands to her lap. “I got tired of begging for my own identity. That’s why-” She caught herself, swallowing down the admission that she was angry about coming back. “That’s why I joined the FBI straight out of Yale,” she said instead.

“Why did you leave the FBI, then?” JJ asked, brow’s furrowing. “I’d think that would be perfect for you.”

“It was.” Emily shrugged, knowing that this conversation was over. “Things changed.”

The car slowed to a stop in front of The National Portrait Gallery and JJ dropped the subject. She also dropped Emily’s hand, reaching for the door. Emily put a hand on her shoulder, holding her in place for a moment.

Before JJ could say anything, her door opened and a gloved hand appeared. One of the staff hired for the gala helped JJ out of the car, another appearing on Emily’s side to help her out, too. It was normal for events like this to have staff every step of the way, and Emily just rolled her eyes as she let the man help her.

Making sure to give him a kind smile, she walked around the car to meet JJ at the bottom of the steps. The National Portrait Gallery was lit up with bright colors, music flowing out of the front doors. Emily smiled at JJ before offering the blonde her elbow.

“Are you ready to meet Mother?” Emily asked playfully. 

JJ chuckled. “I’m nervous, honestly, but I remember our story, don’t worry. We met at Yale, reconnected at Yoga, and…”

“You just moved back to DC,” Emily finished, leading JJ up the steps. “I’m sorry to make you lie like this.”

“This is a part of the job,” JJ reminded her. “I’m just happy to spend time with you. I’m sure I’ll learn a lot about you from your mother.”

Emily shivered. “Oh no.”

They entered the gala and began the hunt for the ambassador. Emily was almost hoping they wouldn’t find her. As long as she had a picture, then she could get away with not talking to her mother. Unfortunately, they ran into the ambassador as soon as they stepped out onto the roof patio.

“Emily!” Ambassador Prentiss said with faux-cheer even as her eyes swept over JJ. “It’s so good of you to come.”

Knowing exactly what was expected of her, Emily released JJ’s hand and stepped forward. “Mother! It’s so good to see you.” They kissed the air beside each other’s cheeks, both smiling brightly. Moving back, Emily gestured to JJ. “This is Jennifer, a friend from Yale. We reconnected recently.”

The ambassador raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly what ‘recently’ meant to Emily. “I see… Well, it’s nice to meet you, Jennifer.” She held a hand out, eyes cold as JJ shook it with a smile. “It’s so good of you to come.”

“It’s so good to meet you,” JJ answered with an easy smile. She took her hand back and clasped her hands together. “Emily has spoken so highly of you. I’m honored to attend this gala and see you in action.”

The ambassador seemed impressed by her diplomatic answer. She nodded once before dismissing JJ and turning back to Emily. “Where’s Gabor?”

“Busy,” Emily answered, holding out an elbow. JJ took it with a small smile. “He was indisposed, so I chose to bring someone else.”

“Did he enjoy the orchestra last night?”

JJ’s hand tightened around Emily’s arm, revealing her shock at the ambassador’s tone. The Ambassador managed to make an innocent question, and an innocuous assumption, into a sharp jab at Emily. While it made sense to assume that Emily had gone to the orchestra with Gabor, the way the Ambassador asked the question told all three of them that she knew exactly what Emily was doing.

“I took Jennifer,” Emily said bluntly, lifting her chin. “Just like I brought her tonight. Gabor was busy.”

“Well, I’m sorry to keep you away from him two nights in a row,” the ambassador answered calmly, ignoring Emily’s blatant attempt to antagonize her. “I hope your absence isn’t noticed.”

With that, she swept away and disappeared into the crowd. Emily seethed silently. How dare the ambassador say something like that? The obvious dig about her work was meant to antagonize her, and it worked. Emily was furious that her mother would throw it in her face like that.

Emily was allowed to have a life of her own and, even if Farkas wasn’t out of town, she could spend a couple nights out with a friend. Her mother had no right to criticize her choices and imply that she wasn’t doing her job well. Suddenly, guilt swirled in Emily’s stomach and it made her even angrier.

She shouldn’t be feeling guilty about being happy. Emily was allowed to be happy. Her job couldn’t be her whole life. At the same time, she felt so stupid for being undercover while making these discoveries. It could be years before she would be able to live as herself, fully and truly. Would she even make it?

“Emily?” JJ asked, moving to stand in front of her. “Are you ok?” Emily clenched her jaw. “Talk to me. Please.”

“Let’s go,” Emily bit out, turning away and heading for the exit. “I’m done here.”

It didn’t take them long to get home, but Emily was practically vibrating with energy by the time they stepped into JJ’s apartment. As soon as the door was closed, Emily slammed JJ into the door, crashing their mouths together. JJ could only clutch at her shoulders and let Emily control the kiss.

Emily was grateful for her obedience, yanking JJ’s skirt up and shoving a hand between her legs. JJ was wet, and Emily took that as her sign to continue. She rubbed the blonde’s clit, swallowing her breathy moan. JJ rode Emily’s fingers until she was soaked, whining and gasping into the brunette’s mouth.

“Emily,” JJ groaned when Emily pushed three fingers into her, “couldn’t even wait for the bed, huh?”

Barely hearing her, Emily just nudged JJ’s jaw and trailed her lips over warm skin. She sank her teeth into JJ’s neck, earning herself a pained gasp. JJ’s nails sank into Emily’s shoulders, but she didn’t push her away, so Emily kept going. She bit along sensitive skin as she fucked JJ.

As soon as JJ’s orgasm hit her, Emily pulled away, spinning her around as JJ shook and quaked. She pulled down the zipper of JJ’s dress and undressed her quickly. JJ finally managed to breathe again after her strong orgasm, but Emily didn’t wait for her to talk again.

She picked JJ up, barely waiting for long legs to wrap around her waist before heading to the bedroom. They kissed deeply and passionately, Emily’s fingers digging into JJ’s ass, as they walked. It was all Emily could do not to throw JJ to the ground and fuck her. Then, JJ moaned, hands tangling in Emily’s hair, and that thin thread of control snapped.

Emily dropped to her knees, dress straining as she landed on it, and pressed JJ into the floor. They worked together to strip Emily of her dress. She tossed it aside and kissed her way down JJ’s body until she could settle between JJ’s legs.

Tightly gripping JJ’s thighs, Emily pushed them upwards and shoved her face into JJ. She licked her eagerly, thrusting her tongue into her. JJ’s hands buried in Emily’s hair, pulling painfully as Emily worked to make her come again so soon after her first orgasm.

The sounds spilling from JJ barely reached Emily’s ears. She was so focused on taking what she wanted, that she hardly cared what JJ sounded like. This is what she wanted. She wanted to have sex with a beautiful woman who’s only goal was to make her happy. Didn’t Emily deserve that? Didn’t Emily deserve to live her best life?

JJ came suddenly, hips lifting off the ground. Emily licked her clean and then moved up JJ’s body, covering her. She was still wearing her lingerie and she enjoyed the way her lace-covered breasts pressed into JJ’s. Kissing her quickly, Emily hauled JJ to her feet, hands wrapped around her arms.

When they were on their feet, she practically dragged JJ into the bedroom. Releasing her, Emily started for the closet, throwing an instruction over her shoulder.

“Get the bed ready.”

Leaving JJ to obey, Emily went to her closet. She ripped her lingerie off angrily, throwing it to the ground. How dare her mother judge her for doing her best to be happy in a difficult world? Emily had a god- and government-given right to happiness, and if that meant breaking rules in its pursuit, then so be it.

She quickly put on a harness, grabbed a larger dildo, and a bottle of lube, and headed back into the bedroom. JJ had turned the lights out and turned on the side lamp. Emily didn’t care what kind of lighting they had sex in, but apparently, JJ loved that fucking lamp.

The blonde was sprawled out on the bed, legs and eyes wide. Emily stalked across the room and crawled onto the bed, batting away JJ’s out-stretched hands. She didn’t want to be touched. She wanted to fuck someone until she wasn’t angry anymore.

Spreading lube over the dildo, Emily tossed the bottle off the bed, ignoring how it clattered on the wood floor. She grabbed JJ’s hips and slammed into her, not bothering to give her a chance to adjust before starting a brutal rhythm. Her hands slid to JJ’s breasts, squeezing as she fucked her.

JJ was gasping and whimpering, her hands holding her legs against her chest. She was flushed, sweating and out of breath, but Emily kept going. She drove JJ into the bed, reveling in the sound of their hips as they pounded together. Emily watched the flush spread across JJ’s body.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Emily growled, leaning forward to wrap her hand around JJ’s throat. “God, I love fucking you. I know you like taking it. You’re such a fucking slut.” Moaning, JJ kept her eyes fixed on Emily’s face, chest heaving as Emily fucked her. “You deserve this,” she continued, pressing her other hand into JJ’s stomach to use as leverage. “You deserve to be treated like the slut you are. Does my dick feel good inside of you, Jennifer? Do you like the way I use you?”

The rage that had flickered in Emily’s stomach at the gala had turned into a roaring flame. She was just so fucking angry at everyone who tried to control her. Emily was just so tired of having to be someone else and pretend that she was ok. It was time for her to be happy.

“Blackbird,” JJ croaked, hands wrapping around Emily’s wrist. “Blackbird!”

Emily released JJ immediately, flying backwards down the bed. She stared at JJ as the blonde sat up and moved toward the headboard. She was rubbing her throat, swallowing hard.

“I’m so sorry,” Emily gasped, quickly unbuckling the harness and throwing it aside. “Oh my god, JJ, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok,” JJ assured her, trying to smile as she sat on the pillows, leaning against the headboard. “It’s fine.”

Emily could barely remember what she’d been doing when JJ said her safeword. She’d been so wrapped up in her own anger and hatred at herself and her mother that she’d forgotten all about JJ. Emily had forgotten all about the person she was with. Her stomach lurched unpleasantly.

“I’m going to throw up,” she mumbled, getting out of bed and running to the bathroom.

Falling to her knees in front of the toilet, she threw up into the toilet. She felt like all her anger was leaving her, along with her dinner. How could she do that to JJ? How could she hurt her like that?

Emily flushed and went to the sink to brush her teeth. She stared into the mirror as she quickly cleaned herself. She looked exhausted, despite the restful week she’d had with JJ. JJ who she’d just hurt. Even though safewords were there for exactly this reason, Emily felt absolutely terrible that JJ had to use it because she’d been hurt.

Finishing in the bathroom, Emily went back into the bedroom where JJ was curled up on the pillow, wearing her robe. She’d turned the overhead light on and the side table light off. Her blue eyes were staring at Emily, guarded and unreadable, and Emily hesitated for a moment, standing in the middle of the room.

“I’m really sorry,” she tried, crossing her arms over her stomach. “I got… You don’t need excuses. I’m very, very sorry, JJ. I can promise that it won’t happen again, but I understand if you want to stop seeing me.”

“I’m not kicking you out,” JJ said quietly. “I just want to know what happened.”

Chewing on her lip, Emily looked around the room, eyes landing on where her duffel bag sat on JJ’s desk. Starting for it, she tried to think of something to say. “I lost control,” she admitted, opening her bag and digging through it for a clean pair of underwear. “I was really angry and I shouldn’t have tried to have sex with you. I lost control.”

“Was it your mother?”

Emily put her underwear on and went back to digging through her bag, this time for a pair of shorts and a shirt to sleep in. “It was.” She was incredibly grateful for the excuse not to look at JJ. She wasn’t sure she could tolerate the other woman’s harsh gaze. “I’m… unhappy… with my marriage, my husband, my life. Mother knows how to push all my buttons.”

Slipping a large Georgetown t-shirt over her head, Emily turned away from the bag. She stepped into her shirt, knowing that her reprieve was over. Taking a deep breath, she finally looked at JJ again.

JJ had her arms crossed over herself, knees tucked against her chest. Emily could read her body language easily. She was nervous, protecting herself, trying to stay calm. Emily had scared her and now she wasn’t going to open herself again until she was sure that Emily was trustworthy.

Realizing that hurt more than Emily expected. She wanted JJ to trust her, to be with her, and now she’d ruined the whole thing. They’d had an amazing, perfect week, and Emily had let her mother destroy all of that.

“Mother is like a shark,” Emily said, looking away to put her shorts on. “She smelled blood in the water and leapt at it. She knows I’m a lesbian, but she _also_ knows that I can’t be out. So, she loves reminding me about appearances and duty.”

“You were so angry.” JJ’s voice wobbled and Emily’s head snapped up to look at her. “It’s like you didn’t see me anymore. Your eyes were just… empty.”

Emily shivered, tangling her hands in the front of her shirt. “I’m so sorry, JJ. I really mean that. I don’t know how to apologize enough. I’m not sure what I can do.”

She was being completely honest. She _didn’t_ know what to do now. Emily rarely lost control of herself and, when she did, she usually ran. She didn’t want to do that now. She just wanted to… Well, she wanted to hold JJ until she felt better, but doing that might make JJ feel worse. What should she do when her own happiness caused someone else’s pain?

“Emily,” JJ sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “it’s ok. I’m not mad at you. I just want to talk. For real. Without these walls that you’ve built. Can’t you do that?”

Emily knew that she couldn’t do that. She could tell JJ the whole truth. That really would be a step too far. Maybe she could be honest about Gabor, though. About her marriage and that particular lie.

“I don’t have any control,” Emily whispered, fists tightening in her shirt. “It’s really hard to pretend all the time. I’m… I just want to be myself, but I can’t. It’s impossible, and it’s killing me. I shouldn’t have put that on you. I know that I came to you because of that, but… It’s too much to ask for you to take on that weight and tonight just proved that. If I can’t trust myself not to hurt you like I’m being hurt, then I shouldn’t be around you.” With a sigh, Emily turned back to her bag. “I’ll go.”

“Don’t.”

JJ’s voice made Emily freeze in place.

“Stay.”

Doing her best not to get her hopes up, Emily glanced over her shoulder. “What?”

“Come here,” JJ said, loosening her grip on herself and holding out a hand. “I miss you.”

Emily’s heart pounded in her chest as she walked to the bed. It was hard to believe that JJ would want her close after she’d almost hurt her, but JJ’s face had shifted into a small smile, her eyes no longer cold and distant. Emily hesitated at the edge of the bed.

“Are you sure?” she asked, needing reassurance. “If you’re worried about our agreement, don’t be. I’ll go and I won’t cause any trouble for you at all.”

“Stop it, Emily.” JJ’s hand opened and closed, asking for Emily to come closer. “I’m not upset. Really.”

Deciding to trust her, Emily climbed onto the large bed, crawling to JJ and sitting beside her. “It won’t happen again, JJ. If I’m upset like that, I won’t push for sex.”

JJ brushed Emily’s hair from her face, eyes searching in the other woman’s. “You’ll talk to me instead?”

“I will.” Emily smiled when JJ kissed her forehead. “Thank you.”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Emily left before JJ woke up, throwing her coat over her pajamas. She went to her favorite breakfast place, picking up chocolate filled scones, apple danishes, bagels, and blueberry muffins. She wasn’t exactly sure what JJ liked, so she got a few things. She also bought a tray and a bouquet of flowers.

It wasn’t enough of an apology, but it was the best she could do on short notice. Emily hurried back to JJ’s apartment and set all the food out on the tray. She put the flowers into a vase she found in one of JJ’s closets, made a cup of coffee exactly how JJ liked it, and then took it into the bedroom.

JJ was still asleep, curled up under the blankets in the center of the bed. She looked like an angel, hair splayed over the pillows and face serene. Emily could see the red around her neck, though, and her hands clenched around the tray. She still felt guilt for losing control around JJ, even though the other woman had forgiven her.

Emily carefully got onto the bed, bare legs silent on the soft sheets. Putting the tray onto the bed, she moved to JJ and ran her hand along the smooth skin of her arm. She pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

“Jennifer…” Emily said quietly against her skin. “Wake up…”

“Hmm?”

JJ blinked her eyes open, stretching her arms up over her head. When she saw Emily, she smiled wide, arms falling back down to land on Emily’s shoulders. Tugging her close, JJ kissed her softly, rolling onto her back so Emily could lay over her.

“Good morning,” JJ sighed happily. She kissed Emily again. “You smell good. Like bread.”

Chuckling, Emily ran her hands over JJ’s stomach. “It’s not me that smells like bread. I bought you breakfast.”

JJ’s head fell to the side and she saw the tray of goodies and the vase of flowers. “You did?”

“I wanted to do something nice for you,” Emily told her, dropping her forehead to JJ’s shoulder to hide her face. “Another apology.”

“Baby…” JJ lifted Emily’s head and rolled them over, away from the tray. “That’s really nice of you.”

She pressed light kisses over Emily’s face, lingering on her forehead and cheeks. It was so soft and nice and Emily had to close her eyes against the sudden warmth in her chest. She didn’t deserve to be forgiven like this, but JJ made it so easy to accept. Emily didn’t want there to be anything bad between them and it really felt like there wasn’t.

“Thank you,” JJ said, smiling down at her. “I really appreciate it.”

“I can’t stay too much longer,” Emily told her, sighing. “I have to get home soon.”

JJ pouted, but she sat back and moved to the tray. “Will you stay and eat breakfast with me?”

“Of course.” Emily went to her, sitting behind her. She wrapped her arms around JJ from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder, looking over all the options. “I didn’t know what you liked…”

“I like you,” JJ joked, picking up the chocolate scone. “Hmm, let’s start here.”

Emily let JJ feed her a piece of the scone and hummed happily. It felt amazing to be so close to JJ, to be accepted like this. Emily was having a hard time feeling like JJ _wasn't_ her girlfriend. They'd had a fight, they'd made up, they were cuddling and eating breakfast in bed after a perfect week together. If the break in control wasn't enough to show Emily that she might be in too deep, this was. After she went home, Emily was going to need to take a hard look at herself and her feelings. She wasn't looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
